After Death
by ButterflyPV
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado lo que sucede una vez que morimos? Tras el enfrentamiento final entre Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura pierde la vida... pero eso no significa el final de la historia de nuestra querida pelirrosa.
1. Prólogo

– ¡Okaa-san! ¡Okaa-san! –exclamaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados mientras corría a los brazos de su madre. Ambas disfrutaban de un relajante día de campo a las afueras de la aldea de Konoha.

– No corras Sakura-chan… Te caerás y te harás daño. –la regañó preocupada su madre mientras la atrapaba en un abrazo.

La niña, llamada Sakura, ignoró los regaños de su madre mientras dejaba escapar una burbujeante risa. La mujer mayor suspiró rendida, era casi imposible regañar a esa pequeña.

– Nee, nee… Okaa-san… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó inocentemente la pequeña pelirrosa al cabo de unos minutos. Su risa finalmente había cesado y ahora se encontraba observando fijamente a su progenitora con unos grandes y puros ojos color jade.

– Acabas de preguntar algo… –contestó su madre de forma burlona.

La pequeña Sakura infló sus mofletes en un gesto de enojo que lucía extremadamente tierno a ojos de su madre. La mayor sabía que la pelirrosa odiaba que le tomaran el pelo de aquella forma, pero no podía evitarlo cuando sabía que vería tan tierna expresión en el rostro de la pequeña.

– ¡Otra pregunta a parte de la que ya hice! –chilló frustrada Sakura.

– Hmmm… Supongo que puedo intentar responderte… ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? –habló la mujer mayor observando con curiosés a su propia hija.

– ¿Qué sucede luego de que uno muere?

La pregunta salió tan rápido de los labios de la pequeña que la mujer tuvo que parpadear un par de veces intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó confundida por la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Qué sucede luego de que uno muere? Es que… Todos hablan de lo que pasa cuando uno está vivo, pero… nadie habla de lo que pasa luego de la muerte. –habló la pequeña con algo de dificultad. Le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su inquietud.

Su madre la observó sorprendida. No había esperado que una niña de la edad de Sakura le hiciese tal pregunta.

– Bueno… Nadie lo sabe con certeza. –habló la mujer con calma intentando ser lo más clara posible para que su hija pudiese comprenderla. – Hablamos de la vida porque es lo que todos conocemos. Nadie conoce realmente la muerte hasta que su hora llega, y una vez que mueres es imposible comunicarte nuevamente con los seres que dejaste atrás en el mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo… Hay muchas teorías de lo que sucede luego de que morimos.

– ¿Teorías? –inquirió la pelirrosa ladeando levemente su cabeza.

– Si… Hay algunos que dicen que una vez que mueres simplemente es el final. No hay nada más que oscuridad… Como si te quedases dormido y nunca más despertases. Simplemente dejamos de existir. –explicó la mujer. La pequeña pelirrosa no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esta primera teoría. La idea de dejar de existir le ponía irracionalmente nerviosa. – Hay otras personas que dicen que lo que hagamos durante nuestras vidas influye en lo que pasará con nosotros una vez que muramos… Si vives una buena vida sin pecados, te convertirás en un ángel e irás al cielo a descansar por el resto de la eternidad. Pero si has sido una persona mala que cometió pecados, irás al infierno donde serás castigado por tus crímenes.

– ¡E-Eso suena aterrador! –chilló la pelirrosa.

– Si, sin duda no suena bien… –estuvo de acuerdo su madre. – Los que creen en esta teoría jamás disfrutan plenamente su vida… Porque viven asustados de que sus decisiones puedan mandarlos al infierno.

– ¿Y tú en qué crees, Okaa-san?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Tú cual teoría crees que es correcta?

– Bueno. La verdad es que prefiero vivir el momento sin preocuparme en lo que pasará una vez que llegue mi momento de partir. Pero… Debo admitir que me gusta bastante la teoría de los shinigamis…

– ¿Shinigami?

– Se los conoce también como "segadores de almas", se dice que son los guardianes del equilibrio, quienes cuidan el balance entre el mundo real y el mundo espiritual. –explicó la mujer. – La teoría de los shinigamis dice que… Una vez que morimos pasamos al plano espiritual, nuestra alma se desprende de nuestro cuerpo. Seguimos existiendo, aunque no podamos interactuar con el mundo físico. Es entonces que los shinigamis aparecen y purifican nuestras almas, guiándonos hasta la sociedad de las almas… el mundo espiritual.

La pelirrosa parpadeó sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿Y cómo luce un shinigami? –preguntó inocentemente Sakura ganándose una pequeña risa de parte de su madre.

– ¿Quién sabe? Podrían tener cualquier forma… Pero no hay por qué pensar en ello, aún faltan muchos años antes de que llegue tu hora de enfrentarte a la muerte… Preocúpate por vivir sabiamente tu vida ¿Sí?

– ¡Hai! ¡Lo haré, Okaa-san!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– ¡Sakura-chan! –el grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del joven rubio mientras observaba a la pelirrosa que amaba ser atravesada por el chidori de su ex compañero, y también… su propio rasengan.

La guerra había terminado finalmente, habían logrado vencer a Kaguya luego de arduos esfuerzos… Cuando el rubio había pensado que finalmente todo volvería a la calma, Sasuke lo había atacado de la nada retándolo a un combate.

Había deseado tanto negarse. Luego de todos los horrores vividos en la guerra, había deseado poder descansar y comer un gran tazón de ramen de Ichiraku. No tenía deseo alguno de enfrentarse a Sasuke ahora que finalmente el equipo 7 estaba reunido de nuevo. Pero… Sabía que Sasuke no se detendría hasta que ambos peleasen.

El combate era, como se esperaba, de magnitudes inmensas. Ambos poseían un gran poder que rivalizaba únicamente con el del contrario. Era de suponer que, con tremendo poder, aquel combate solo podría finalizar si alguno de los dos moría.

Se habían preparado para asestar su golpe final. Sasuke utilizando su chidori, él utilizando se rasengan. Se lanzaron contra el otro esperando el final… Todo pasó tan rápido entonces.

Naruto a penas había logrado divisar por el rabillo del ojo la mata de cabello rosado, pero para entonces ya era muy tarde. Sakura se había interpuesto entre ambos recibiendo sus ataques con su cuerpo.

El rubio solo podía sentir horror al notar como su propio brazo perforaba la espalda baja de la joven, y se asomaba por el otro lado de su cuerpo. Lo mismo con el brazo de Sasuke, que había perforado el pecho de la chica.

Ambos rápidamente se apartaron y la tomaron entre sus brazos para recostarla sobre lo que anteriormente había sido parte de una gran estatua de piedra. Ambos shinobis intercambiaron miradas asustadas mientras observaban como su compañera se desangraba. No sabían que hacer, ninguno de los tenía idea de ninjutsu médico como para intentar ayudarla.

– ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso, Sakura-chan? –exigió Naruto observando a la pelirrosa quien luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Gruesos hilos de sangre se escapaban de sus labios.

– N-No podía… N-No podía dejar q-que se matasen… –habló con dificultad la pelirrosa. – F-Finalmente… L-Luego de t-tantos años… N-No podía dejar que esto t-terminase así…

– ¡P-Pero Sakura-chan! –exclamó el rubio al borde del llanto. – ¡N-No tenías que sacrificarte a ti misma!

– Y-Yo elegí esto… N-Naruto… N-No me retracto de mi decisión… –murmuró la pelirrosa. – A-Al fin y al cabo, m-mi propósito siempre fue velar por e-el bienestar de ustedes…

– Tonta… –murmuró Sasuke hablando por primera vez. – Eres realmente una molestia…

Una pequeña sonrisa moribunda surcó los labios de la pelirrosa. Sabía que no era realmente lo que el pelinegro deseaba decir, pero entendía que la costase exteriorizar sus emociones.

– Tal vez lo soy… –murmuró simplemente.

– ¡Sakura! –un peliplata exclamó mientras aterrizaba a unos pocos metros de donde sus tres alumnos se encontraban. Rápidamente corrió hacia ellos y se inclinó a un lado de la pelirrosa. – ¡Tonta, te dije que no te involucraras!

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Sakura al ver que su sensei tenía la misma reacción que sus dos compañeros.

– A-Alguien tenía q-que e-evitar que estos dos s-se matasen…

– Callate, guarda tus energías. Tenemos que encontrar un médico rápido. –dijo Kakashi. La desesperación era evidente en su voz.

– E-Es imposible… –dijo Sakura negando lentamente con su cabeza. – T-Todos ahora mismo se encuentran bajo los efectos del Tsukyiomi infinito… Incluso si p-pueden disiparlo… T-Todos se encontrarán r-realmente confundidos cuando d-despierten… N-No sería correcto atormentarlos tan rápido con esta situación… L-La única médica disponible soy y-yo, pero i-incluso con mis habilidades, s-soy incapaz de curar estas heridas…

– ¡N-No digas esas cosas! –gritó Sasuke sobresaltándola. – T-Tu… T-Tu no puedes morir… N-No ahora…

– Y-Yo decidí hacer e-este sacrificio… P-Por favor, d-déjenme partir… –murmuró la pelirrosa. El tono débil que empleaba solo servía para desgarrar aún más los corazones de sus compañeros de equipo. Se rehusaban a creer que la estaban perdiendo. La mirada jade de la joven se posó sobre el peliplata. – K-Kakashi-sensei… A p-pesar de que a v-veces m-me dejaba de lado, y-yo lo considero como un padre… Estoy r-realmente feliz de que usted haya sido mi s-sensei, j-jamás me voy a olvidar de todo lo que me ha enseñado.

– Sakura… –murmuró triste el peliplata. Con sus manos temblorosas tomó la mano de la pelirrosa. Era tan pequeña y delicada en comparación a sus propias manos, pero tan cálida. – Tu eres como una hija para mi… Ha sido un orgullo que seas mi alumna.

Sakura realizó un pequeño asentimiento en reconocimiento a sus palabras antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el pelinegro.

– S-Sasuke-kun… Y-Yo… L-Lamento no haber sido lo su-ficientemente fuerte para d-disipar el odio en tu corazón e-en aquel entonces… Y-Yo era una niña ingenua, q-que no entendía el dolor con el que cargabas. M-Me gustaría haber podido ser un apoyo para ti… –murmuró. Cada vez le dificultaba más hablar.

– Siempre lo has sido… –susurró Sasuke. Se inclinó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa antes de unir finalmente sus labios con los de la joven en un beso. A pesar del cariño transmitido, aquel beso era amargo: Era su primer beso, pero también era el último que compartirían.

El pelinegro no podía dejar de odiarse a su mismo. Había tardado tantos años en poder admitir sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa, y tenía que ser justo cuando le estaba perdiendo.

Lentamente se separó. No quería que el beso termine, pero sabía que la pelirrosa aún deseaba hablar con Naruto. Y así fue, Sakura posó su mirada sobre el rubio antes de hablar.

– Yo… Realmente lo s-siento… P-Por todas esas veces que t-te traté mal… –hizo una pausa. Su cuerpo se sacudió con una estruendosa tos y más sangre chorreó de los labios de la joven. Los tres hombres se pusieron tensos, no podían imaginar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo la kunoichi en esos precisos momentos. – ¿Q-Quien diría que llegarías t-tan lejos? E-Estoy feliz de haber podido p-presenciar t-tus lo… logros… Has c-crecido demasiado todos e-estos años, y estoy segura d-de que se-seguirás creciendo aún más… N-Naruto… C-Conviértete en e-el m-mejor Hokage que K-Konoha haya visto…

– L-Lo haré, Sakura-chan… –contestó débilmente Naruto derramando lágrimas.

Sakura asintió conforme con su respuesta antes de posar su vista en el cielo.

– Q-Quiero que v-vivan sus vidas y sean felices… Díganle e-eso a los demás… Q-Quiero que t-todos sigan adelante y c-cumplan sus sueños… Y d-díganle a mi madre… q-que no se preocupe por mi… Q-Que estaré bien… P-Por fin podré descubrir si los s-shinigami son reales… –murmuró la joven. Su voz haciéndose más débil, acompañada de pesadas respiraciones. – C-Creo que m-mi momento f-finalmente ha llegado… G-Gracias… G-Gracias por todo…

Los tres hombres solo pudieron bajar la cabeza con tristeza mientras veían como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Aquel día… Konoha había perdido a una de sus kunoichis más importantes…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Sakura POV**

Abrí mis abruptamente a la par que jadeaba en busca de aire. Me incorporé de golpe quedando sentada en donde me encontraba. Mi mente estaba bastante confusa… ¿Qué había sucedido?

"_**¡Sakura-chan!**_"

Las imágenes pasaron como un flash por mi mente.

Es cierto… Había muerto… Me había sacrificado para detener la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke. Entonces… ¿Esto era lo que se sentía estar muerta?

Levanté mis manos a la altura de mi rostro para observarlas. Lo primero que pude apreciar era que me encontraba vestida con las mismas ropas con las que había muerto. Lo siguiente que noté fue el hecho de que mi figura lucía traslúcida, y un leve brillo blanco me rodeaba.

Bajé mis manos y comencé a examinar el resto de mi cuerpo. No parecía haber nada extraño, a excepción de… Una extraña cadena unida a mi pecho ¿Para qué era? No estaba realmente segura.

Una vez que terminé de examinar mi cuerpo, levanté mi vista para observar mi entorno, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de que me encontraba en Konoha. Más específicamente en el cementerio de la aldea, frente al monumento de los caídos en acción.

– Así que tu también estás aquí… –una voz murmuró a u–nos metros de mi.

Rápidamente volteé mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

– Neji… –el nombre se deslizó fácilmente por mis labios con tristeza.

El estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra una lápida. No me miraba, pero sabía que se había dirigido a mí. Su expresión era algo indescifrable para mí.

– Tienes suerte… Te has perdido el funeral… –comentó él. – No ha sido particularmente lindo ver el rostro de todos llorando por nuestras muertes.

– Ya veo… –murmuré para luego dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Algo dudosa me senté a su lado, temiendo que de alguna forma me rechazara.

Jamás había sido particularmente cercana al Hyuuga, sin embargo, en estos momentos era la única persona conocida con la que podía relacionarme. Éramos los únicos de los doce de Konoha que habían muerto en la guerra.

– Las demás almas que estaban aquí también se fueron. –dijo con calma el ojiperla. – Muchos no soportaron la idea de saber que estaban muertos…

– ¿Tú cómo te sientes al respecto? –pregunté.

El se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

– Había aceptado el hecho de que iba a morir cuando fui herido por el Juubi… Solo, es extraño. Pensé que ese sería el final, y ahora soy un fantasma. –murmuró dejando escapar una risa amarga. – No sé que es lo que debo hacer ahora…

– Entiendo…

– ¿Y tú? –preguntó de pronto Neji tomándome por sorpresa.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Cómo fue que moriste? –preguntó.

– Oh, eso… –suspiré. Lentamente comencé a explicarle todo lo que había pasado con Kaguya luego de que el muriese. – Finalmente logramos vencerla… Pensé que entonces finalmente habría paz. Entonces, Sasuke comenzó a pelear con Naruto de nuevo. Tú sabes lo fuertes y tercos que son… Aquel combate solo iba a terminar si uno de los dos moría, o si ambos terminaban gravemente heridos. Yo no quería eso…

– Te interpusiste en su pelea… –murmuró Neji. Sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

– Así es… –asentí. – Ambos se estaban preparando para lanzar sus últimos ataques, y yo… Me metí en medio recibiendo todo el daño. –cerré mis ojos mientras tomaba un par de respiraciones profundas. – El chidori de Sasuke me perforó el pulmón izquierdo y daño parte de mi corazón… El rasengan de Naruto dañó de gravedad los órganos de mi abdomen… A penas me las arreglé para permanecer consciente unos minutos más… Con la gravedad de esas heridas debí haber muerto al instante.

– Eso explica por qué ambos lucían tan destrozados en el funeral. –comentó Neji. Abrí mis ojos y me volteé para observarlo, dándome cuenta entonces de que el también me miraba a mí. – Ninguno de los dos era capaz de levantar la mirada…

– Espero que con el tiempo puedan seguir adelante. Se que se culparan por lo que pasó, pero… Yo tomé mi propia decisión al interponerme. Tal como tú lo hiciste, acepté la muerte sin saber lo que pasaría después.

– ¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora? –preguntó Neji.

– No lo sé realmente… –murmuré. – Ya no tengo un propósito… Y no sé cuales son mis capacidades y limitaciones ahora que soy un espíritu… Lo más lógico tal vez sería quedarme aquí, pero… Tampoco quiero ver a mis seres queridos sabiendo que no puedo interactuar con ellos.

– ¿Entonces planeas irte de la aldea?

– No lo sé realmente… –suspiré. – No quiero viajar sola…

– Entonces… Vayamos juntos.

La proposición me tomó por sorpresa. Jamás me hubiese esperado que Neji Hyuuga se ofrecería a acompañarme como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

– ¿E-Estás seguro? –pregunté.

– Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la misma situación. Creo que sería bueno para ambos permanecer juntos. –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

– Pero… Nunca hemos sido precisamente amigos… –murmuré jugueteando con las mangas de mi ropa.

– Jamás se nos dio la oportunidad en vida ¿Por qué no empezar ahora? –sugirió.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios y asentí de acuerdo.

Nunca habíamos sido cercanos el uno al otro, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiésemos conocernos ahora. En estos instantes parecía que éramos la única compañía que teníamos, y estaba segura que permanecer juntos sería lo mejor para nuestra salud mental.

Con esté pensamiento en mente, me quité la banda shinobi y el chaleco que me identificaba como ninja de Konoha, y los dejé frente a la lápida donde me había despertado. Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Neji sobre mí.

– ¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó a los pocos segundos.

– Como espíritus ya no podemos servirle a la aldea… –dije con calma. – Si vamos a marcharnos, quiero dejar esto aquí. Konoha y su pueblo siempre estarán en mi corazón, pero es hora de seguir adelante.

La mirada de curiosidad de Neji cambió a una expresión de interés antes de que, para mi gran sorpresa, imitara mi acción despojándose de su chaleco y banda ninja, dejándolos con delicadeza sobre la lápida donde había estado recostado.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se volteó hacia mí, extendiendo su mano para que yo la tomase.

– ¿Estás lista? –preguntó.

Sonreí y asentí para luego tomar su mano. Así, juntos comenzamos a caminar alejándonos de la aldea, dejando atrás la vida que una vez tuvimos.

Los años transcurrieron desde entonces. O eso es lo que me gustaría asumir… Habíamos perdido gradualmente la noción del tiempo que no estábamos seguros de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que morimos ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Siglos? Daba igual. Ya estábamos muertos, el tiempo era indiferente para nosotros.

Habíamos descubierto muchas cosas desde entonces: Como espíritus no necesitábamos comer, por lo que la sensación de hambre quedó completamente en el olvido. Podíamos hacerlo si lo deseábamos, pero no era algo obligatorio para nuestra supervivencia. Ocasionalmente sentiríamos la necesidad de beber algo, pero eso era todo.

Nuestro cabello y uñas crecería con naturalidad, pero no envejecíamos. Nuestros rostros y complexiones físicas seguían siendo iguales al momento previo a nuestra muerte… Bueno, exceptuando las obvias heridas que nos habían ocasionado la muerte.

No podíamos interactuar con nadie del mundo de los vivos, pero si teníamos influencia sobre la naturaleza que nos rodeaba. Nuestra presencia agitaba las hojas de los árboles, el césped, el agua, cada vez que pasábamos cerca o intentábamos tocarlas. Y los animales parecían percatarse de nuestra presencia.

También, habíamos descubierto que algunas personas podrían vernos, pero era realmente extraño que esto sucediese, y generalmente cuando ocurría la persona lucía realmente asustada al enterarse de que estaba hablando con un par de muertos. Aún no podíamos explicarnos la razón de por qué esto ocurría.

Aún podíamos usar nuestro chakra, pero a parte habíamos percibido una "energía extra" en nuestros cuerpos. Habíamos intentado aprender a usarla para saber cuales eran los límites de esta, sin embargo, nuestros intentos habían resultado fallidos.

Aún no sabíamos nada de las extrañas cadenas que sobresalían de nuestro pecho, pero eso parecía estar bien de momento. No parecían afectar en nada a nuestra existencia, por lo que simplemente nos habíamos olvidado del tema.

En cuanto a nuestras vidas… Bueno, podría decirse que nos las habíamos arreglado para llevar una rutina tranquila.

Nos habíamos establecido en el bosque a varios metros de distancia de Konoha, más específicamente en un pequeño claro con hermosas flores, donde el sol siempre brillaba durante el día, y donde podíamos observar con tranquilidad el cielo nocturno cuando anochecía. No muy lejos de este lugar, había una pequeña cascada con un lago al cual solíamos recurrir para buscar agua y bañarnos. La fina hierba del claro era lo suficientemente mullida para que dormir sobre ella no fuese insoportable cuando Neji y yo nos acurrucábamos juntos en la noche.

Hablando de Neji… Nuestra convivencia había resultado bastante bien.

La rígida personalidad que había caracterizado al Hyuuga durante su vida, se había disipado lentamente dando paso a un amable joven con el cual era fácil congeniar.

Con el tiempo habíamos llegado a aprender mucho del otro, haciendo parecer que nos hubiésemos conocido de toda la vida.

En cuanto a Konoha… Habíamos estado de acuerdo en dejar atrás todo lo relacionado a nuestra antigua vida, por lo que nos habíamos esforzado en ignorar todos los rumores que surgían de viajeros que pasaban por nuestro pequeño claro. Estábamos totalmente desinformados de qué había sido de la vida de nuestros conocidos, y lo preferíamos así.

Estábamos de acuerdo que saber esa clase de cosas solo nos traería más angustia. Ver como todos formaban parejas y cumplían sus sueños mientras nosotros estábamos atrapados en nuestros cuerpos de adolescentes sin podernos contactar con el mundo por toda la eternidad… Si, sin duda era mejor mantenernos en la ignorancia.

Hoy era un día bastante tranquilo. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado y una agradable brisa soplaba agitando las ramas de los árboles. Neji y yo yacíamos recostados sobre el césped contemplando el cielo, viendo las extrañas formas que poseían las nubes.

Mi cabeza estaba ligeramente recostada sobre el hombro de Neji mientras el rodeaba mi cintura tiernamente con su brazo, apegándome a su cuerpo.

– Esa de allí parece un pulpo… –murmuré mientras extendía mi brazo para señalar la nube a la que me refería. – ¿Lo ves? Esa es la cabeza y esos son los tentáculos…

Una varonil risa escapó de los labios del castaño.

– Pero entonces es un pulpo al que le faltan brazos. –señaló él divertido. Un pequeño sonrojo surcó mis mejillas.

– Chaa~ No te fijes en los detalles… –me quejé mientras le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso en el pecho.

– Eres realmente adorable cuando haces ese gesto. –comentó él volteándose a mirarme. Si antes mis mejillas estaban rojas, ahora rivalizaban con el pelo de los Uzumaki.

– ¡N-No digas esas cosas! E-Es raro… –balbuceé.

Últimamente Neji había comenzado a comportarse de esta forma. Siempre haciendo cumplidos raros o diciendo cosas que me harían ponerme nerviosa y sonrojarme. No estaba segura si lo hacía intencionalmente o era solo una coincidencia.

– ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. –contestó sonriente.

Estaba a punto de objetar cuando un fuerte temblor y el sonido de varios árboles cayendo nos hizo ponernos en alerta. Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie observando en dirección a donde el escándalo provenía.

– Algo se acerca… –murmuré apretando los puños y adoptando inconscientemente una postura defensiva. Neji instantáneamente puso una mano sobre mi hombro para indicarme que me relajara.

– Tranquila… Seguramente son un par de shinobis enfrentándose. –habló él con cierto disgusto en su voz.

Desde que habíamos dejado atrás la vida de ninjas, habíamos tenido un mayor tiempo de apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza, y el horror que los ninjas causaban con estos enfrentamientos. Neji se sentía especialmente disgustado cada vez que pasaban cerca de nuestra zona combatiendo, pues siempre la situación terminaba con árboles derrumbados o quemados, y mucha fauna muerta.

– Tienes razón… –suspiré abandonando mi postura de combate mientras seguía observando para ver qué sucedía.

Y muy para nuestro asombro y horror… No se trataba de ningún combate shinobi.

Una enorme bestia de cuerpo negro, con un enorme hueco en su pecho, y una extraña máscara blanca se hizo visible a la distancia derrumbando más y más árboles a medida que avanzaba en nuestra dirección.

– ¿¡Q-Qué rayos es eso!? –chillé asustada. Jamás había visto una criatura de ese estilo.

– _**¡Huelo almas humanas! ¡Deliciosas almas!**_ –una escalofriante voz resonó desde donde estaba la bestia.

– ¿E-El puede sentirnos? –escuché a Neji murmurar.

Nuevamente me apresuré a adoptar mi postura de combate.

– ¿Qué hacemos, Neji? –pregunté tratando de dejar a un lado el temor que sentía. Habíamos pasado por los horrores de la guerra, no era momento de asustarse por una bestia como esta.

Neji rápidamente imitó mi acción adoptando una postura defensiva y activando su byakugan.

– _**¡Deliciosas almas! ¡Las devoraré!**_ –seguía divagando la criatura entre escalofriantes risas que me hacían estremecer. Cada vez era menos la distancia que nos separaba. – _**¿Oh? ¿Ustedes no correrán como el resto de las almas?**_ –preguntó divertido. – _**¡Mejor! ¡Así será más fácil devorarlos!**_ –una grotesca lengua se deslizó entre los enormes dientes de la máscara.

– ¡Estás loco si crees que dejaré que nos comas! ¡Shannanaro! –grité mientras saltaba al ataque con un puño cargado de chakra.

Logré impactar de lleno en la máscara, agrietándola levemente y mandando a la bestia a volar lejos. Rápidamente me volteé a ver a Neji.

– Tenemos que irnos de aquí… –dije. El usuario del byakugan se limitó a asentí de acuerdo.

Rápidamente saltamos hacia el árbol más cercano, moviéndonos con agilidad de rama en rama. Avanzábamos tan rápido como nuestros cuerpos nos lo permitían.

Había creído que con esto habíamos conseguido perder a la bestia. Pero tan pronto como volteé mi cabeza para observar el camino que dejábamos detrás, el horror volvió a mi… ¡La criatura nos estaba siguiendo!

– _**¡Maldita niña! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme así!?**_ –vociferó la bestia. – _**¡Ya verás! ¡No tendré piedad cuando devore tu alma!**_

Chillé asustada mientras que Neji tomaba mi mano para obligarme a moverme más rápido. Era casi imposible intentar escapar, esa criatura podía mantener nuestro ritmo bastante bien. Tan pronto como nos agotásemos seríamos su comida.

– ¿Q-Qué hacemos Neji? –lloriqueé.

– ¡N-No tengo idea!

Todo pasó tan rápido entonces…

A penas fui capaz de vislumbrar como una sombra pasaba rápidamente por nuestro lado, lanzándose a atacar a la bestia. Con dificultad pude ver como la hoja de una espada golpeaba la máscara de la criatura antes de que esta comenzase a agrietarse completamente para posteriormente desintegrarse junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

Neji y yo intercambiamos miradas sorprendidas sin saber realmente lo que había sucedido.

– Parece que llegue en el momento adecuado. –una voz masculina se hizo presente haciendo que ambos volviésemos a posar nuestras miradas donde anteriormente había estado la extraña bestia.

Allí, de pie sobre la rama de un árbol, se erguía la figura de un hombre que envainaba su espada. Había sido el… El había derrotado a esa criatura.

Observándolo más detenidamente pude notar que se trataba de un hombre mayor, cercano a la tercera edad. Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón y camisa, ambos de un profundo color negro, y sobre estos, un elegante haori blanco. La espada con la cual había atacado parecía ser la única arma que llevaba con él… ¿Tal vez sería un samurái retirado?

El hombre se volteó lentamente a observarnos. Su expresión era algo indescifrable, era seria e intimidante, pero serena al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Ambos se encuentran bien? –preguntó acercándose a nosotros.

– S-Si… –me las arreglé para contestar.

– ¿Qué era esa cosa? –exigió Neji con desconfianza.

– Esa bestia que acaban de ver era un Hollow. –contestó con calma el hombre.

– ¿Hollow? –repetí confundida. El término era algo nuevo para mí.

– Si. –asintió el hombre. – Un Hollow… Eso es en lo que se convierten las almas humanas como ustedes, cuando no son purificadas a tiempo. –explicó.

– ¿E-Está tratando de decir que nosotros también podemos convertirnos en algo… en algo como eso? –pregunté horrorizada. La idea de convertirme en una bestia como la que acabábamos de ver era completamente espeluznante.

– Creo que ambos habrán notado la cadena que llevan en sus pechos, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirándonos con calma. Ambos asentimos con cautela. – Esa es la "cadena del destino". Comúnmente se encarga de unir al alma con el cuerpo físico. Si por alguna circunstancia su alma se separase de su cuerpo cuando aún están vivos, podrían ver como el otro extremo de la cadena está unida a sus cuerpos. Una vez que mueren, la cadena se corta porque no pueden volver al mundo físico… –explicó. A medida que sus palabras continuaban, mis dedos rozaron delicadamente los eslabones de la cadena que sobresalía de mi pecho. – El alma puede sobrevivir un tiempo luego de la muerte, pero poco a poco la cadena comenzará a corroerse… Y cuando se consuma completamente un agujero aparecerá en sus pechos, y tomarán una forma parecida a la del Hollow que acaban de ver.

– ¿Y cómo se puede evitar esto? –preguntó Neji cruzándose de brazos.

– Sus almas deben ser purificadas y enviadas a la sociedad de las almas. –contestó con simpleza el hombre.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras…

Los relatos de mi madre, eran reales…

– ¡Usted es un shinigami! –exclamé emocionada haciendo que tanto el Neji como el otro hombre me observasen con un tanto de asombro. – M-Mi madre solía contarme muchas historias sobre los shinigamis cuando era pequeña… Siempre tuve la esperanza de que fuesen reales.

La expresión del hombre se suavizó convirtiéndose gradualmente en una cálida sonrisa.

– Así es, pequeña. Soy un shinigami. –contestó él dándome la razón. No podía sentirme más emocionada, sentía que mi sonrisa se saldría de mi rostro de lo grande que era. – Ahora, si no tienen más dudas… ¿Estarían de acuerdo de que inicie el proceso de purificación?

– ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en usted? –indagó Neji con desconfianza.

– Niño, este es mi trabajo… –suspiró el hombre. – No haré nada que los perjudique.

Me apresuré a tomar la mano de Neji y ofrecerle una sonrisa cálida para brindarle confianza mientras susurraba un pequeño "estaremos bien". Neji aún parecía reacio a la idea de dejar actuar al hombre frente a nosotros, pero aun así asintió indicándole al hombre que podía proceder.

El hombre tomó su espada y la desenvainó. Pude sentir como Neji se ponía tenso ante esta acción, por lo que apreté más fuerte su mano para que se relajase mientras seguía observando fijamente las acciones del hombre. Pude notar como en la punta de la empuñadura de la espada, un extraño símbolo comenzaba a irradiar luz.

Se acercó primero a mí, y tocó mi frente con ese símbolo. Lo último que pude divisar fue el rostro de Neji antes de que todo a mi alrededor se desvaneciese.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Sakura POV**

Un año había transcurrido desde entonces… Un año desde que me había despertado en la sociedad de las almas, un año desde que Neji y yo nos habíamos separado…

Había sido un tanto difícil adaptarse al principio. La vida en la sociedad de las almas era un tanto distinta a lo que me imaginaba, y era extraño no poder tener a Neji a mi lado acompañándome y ayudándome, pero poco a poco había logrado aprender y obtener mi pequeño lugar en este lugar.

Había aprendido que, a grandes rasgos, la sociedad de las almas se dividía en dos grandes sectores: Rukongai y el Seiretei.

_**Rukongai **_era el sector más grande de la sociedad de las almas, era donde se alojaban las almas luego de haber sido purificadas por un shinigami. Se dividía en distintos distritos, y las condiciones de vida eran cada vez más precarias conforme se alejaban del seiretei; Por otro lado… el _**Seiretei **_era el sector donde los clanes nobles y los shinigamis habitaban, estaba rodeado por una barrera que impedía el paso a aquellas almas que no habían sido purificadas o no se les permitía entrar.

Poniéndolo en otras palabras, era como la clase baja y la clase alta… Jamás me hubiese esperado que la sociedad de las almas tuviese un sistema tan… egoísta, pero… tampoco es como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Estaba segura que muchas personas habrán intentado cambiarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Las cosas se mantendrían así por más quejas que hubiese…

Otra cosa que había aprendido era que no todos los que llegaban a la sociedad de las almas poseían los recuerdos de su vida pasada, era realmente una suerte si conseguías recordar quien fuiste, e incluso recordando… era bastante difícil que fueses a encontrarte aquí con las personas que conociste en tu vida. Eso explicaba el por qué cuando desperté por primera vez aquí, Neji no estaba conmigo.

Aún así, no había perdido las esperanzas de volver a encontrarme con él. En mi tiempo libre recorría los territorios cercanos al distrito en el que me albergaba, buscando alguna mínima pista del paradero de Neji. Pero hasta el momento no había tenido suerte alguna. Había demasiados distritos y yo era una sola persona buscando. Por mucho que me esforzase, llevaría demasiado tiempo antes de que pudiese finalmente encontrarlo.

Solo esperaba que el también me estuviese buscando…

En cuanto a mi vida dentro de la sociedad de las almas… No había mucho de lo que pudiese quejarme. Compartía cuarto en una pequeña choza, tenías cobijas para resguardarme del frío, y como era un espíritu no necesitaba comer ya que no tenía sensación de hambre. Había decidido aprovechar que aún podía usar chakra para tratar a los heridos y enfermos de mi distrito, me había convertido en una especie de curandera para ellos, por lo que poco a poco me había hecho un tanto conocida por todos aquí, e incluso había escuchado que otros distritos rumoreaban acerca de mis habilidades. También me dedicaba a cuidar niños pequeños.

Era bueno… Me mantenía ocupada, y era agradable hablar con las personas. Me hacía sentir un poco menos sola, le daba algo de sentido a mi vida actual.

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Me desperté temprano, mucho antes que mis compañeros de vivienda lo hiciesen. Me encaminé al pequeño baño que poseía la choza para refrescarme un poco. Ajusté el nudo de mi yukata, la cual era la única prenda que poseía desde que me había despertado en este lugar. Y finalmente salí de casa, dispuesta a comenzar la misma rutina de todos los días.

Caminé a paso lento por las calles del distrito, disfrutando los cálidos rayos del sol del amanecer. No había muchas personas despiertas aún, pero las personas que cruzaba en mi camino me saludaban amablemente. Algunos incluso intentaban entablar una pequeña charla conmigo.

Saludé a todos amablemente y continué mi camino hasta llegar al inicio de un pequeño bosque. Aquí era donde solía reunirme con los niños que solía cuidar.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que ellos apareciesen, por lo que decidí sentarme a la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba el paisaje. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar divagar.

Mis pensamientos variaban bastante… En un segundo estaba pensando acerca de cómo estaría Neji, al siguiente me encontraba recordando mi vida en Konoha… y entonces me preguntaría cómo estarían todos allí, qué sería de sus vidas… Un suspiro escaparía de mis labios, y una sensación de melancolía invadiría mi ser, haciendo que mi corazón se sintiese pesado.

Había aceptado la muerte, había aceptado mi destino… Pero… Ahora que me encontraba sola, no podía evitar en algunos momentos… retractarme de mi decisión.

Hubiese querido continuar mi vida, volverme más fuerte, convertirme en la jefa del hospital de Konoha, ver a Naruto ser nombrado Hokage, verlo casarse con Hinata y tener hijos, encontrar una pareja y formar mi propia familia, y vivir el resto de mis días pacíficamente hasta que la edad hiciese lo suyo y mi hora llegase.

Como espíritu… mis expectativas ahora mismo eran bastante diferentes… La vida aquí era tan diferente a la vida en el mundo de los vivos… Todo era una rutina monótona, el tiempo no nos afectaba, por lo que las aventuras de crecer ya no aplicaban a nosotros. Aún podía encontrar una pareja, pero… ni siquiera sabía si, como espíritu, era capaz de formar una familia de la misma forma ¿Mi sistema reproductor aún funcionaba? ¿Podía dar a luz a un bebé espíritu?

¿Por qué siquiera estoy teniendo todas estas dudas tan raras? No tenía sentido estar pensando en todo esto…

Bufé frustrada y recargué mi cabeza contra el árbol detrás de mí.

Decidí entonces cambiar el tema de mis pensamientos.

Cuando estaba con Neji ambos habíamos decidido investigar hasta que punto llegaban nuestras habilidades… Aún podíamos usar chakra, yo aún podía usar mi ninjutsu médico, Neji podía usar el Byakugan, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? No había intentado usar muchos más jutsus… y solo pude comprobar que aún podía luchar cuando ese Hollow se presentó frente a nosotros… Aunque, no es como si mis habilidades hubiesen hecho algo en contra de esa criatura.

¿Debería probar usar alguna otra de mis habilidades? ¿Algún genjutsu? ¿Ninjutsu? Tal vez… ¿Tal vez podría invocar a Katsuyu? ¿Sería eso posible? Las invocaciones no eran iguales a los animales comunes y corrientes, por lo que, tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de que respondiese a mi llamado…

Llevada por la curiosidad, decidí intentarlo.

Mordí con fuerza mi pulgar ocasionando una herida en él, mientras dejaba que la sangre comenzara a filtrarse, comencé a realizar los sellos con mis manos antes de apoyar finalmente mi palma sobre el suelo frente a mi y recitar las palabras el jutsu.

– Kuchiyose no jutsu… –murmuré en un tono de voz moderado. No quería llamar demasiado la atención.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza rezando por tener éxito. Grande fue mi desilusión cuando volví a abrirlos y noté que nada había sucedido.

– Era de esperarse… –susurré mientras suspiraba con tristeza. – Lo más probable es que cuando morí, mi contrato con Katsuyu quedó anulado… Por más que realicé correctamente el jutsu, no tengo un contrato, no puedo invocar nada…

A pesar de que sabía la posibilidad de que el jutsu no funcionara, no podía sentirme triste al respecto. Me hubiese gustado ver a Katsuyu frente a mí, hablar con ella, una presencia amiga.

– Tengo que dejar de esperar demasiado… –me dije a mi misma. – Lo que pasaba en el mundo de los vivos no va a funcionar de la misma forma en el mundo espiritual… Estás muerta Sakura, tienes que recordarlo…

– _**Así es, así es… Estás muerta… ¡Y yo me comeré tu deliciosa alma!**_ –una escalofriante voz se hizo presente.

Inmediatamente me puse alerta. Me puse de pie y miré en todas las direcciones buscando el origen de la voz. Tenía un feo presentimiento.

– ¿Dónde estás? –exigí saber aún buscando al responsable de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. No podía ver nada fuera de lo usual.

Me mordí el labio y retrocedí un par de pasos para observar mejor el bosque frente a mí ¿Acaso la persona que había hablado se estaría escondiendo en el bosque?

– ¡Sakura-san! ¡Sakura-san! –las voces infantiles llamando mi nombre me hicieron sobresaltarme.

Con movimientos tan tensos que parecían casi robóticos, volteé mi cabeza. Un grupo de niños se acercaba a mi corriendo… Eran los niños del distrito a los que solía cuidar.

– _**¡Ohh~! ¡Más almas deliciosas! ¡Me daré un buen festín! **_–esa voz de nuevo…

– ¡Alto! ¡No se acerquen! –les ordené a los niños.

Ellos parecían confundidos por mi actitud, pero aún así me obedecieron deteniendo su andar, quedando de pie a unos metros por detrás de mí. Volteé mi mirada de nuevo hacia el bosque, y entonces lo vi…

Alzándose sobre una de las ramas más altas del árbol en el que había estado recostada, cubierto por las sombras de las hojas, se trataba de un Hollow. No era tan grande como el que había visto un año atrás, pero era igual de aterrador e imponente.

Su figura era similar a la de una especie de primate, con grandes músculos y garras. Su máscara blanca contaba con grandes y afilados colmillos, y podía apreciar un extraño patrón de colores contrastando con el blanco pálido de la máscara.

Inmediatamente adopté una postura de lucha. En cualquier circunstancia común, hubiese evitado el combate, sabiendo muy bien que mis tácticas como kunoichi eran inútiles contra esa criatura, después de todo… solo un shinigami podría hacerse cargo de un Hollow. Pero… Esta no era una situación cualquiera, tenía niños detrás de mi a los que tenía que proteger. No iba a dejar que nada malo les sucediese.

– ¿S-Sakura-san? –me llamó una pequeña niña. – ¿Q-Qué está sucediendo?

– Niños… –hablé llamando su atención. – Este lugar no es seguro… Quiero que corran lejos de aquí y les avisen a los demás que deben evacuar el distrito… Díganles que hay un Hollow en el límite del bosque.

– ¿Q-Qué? –murmuraron algunos. El temor era notable en sus infantiles voces.

– ¡Hagan lo que les dije! –exclamé.

Aún estaban confundidos y asustados, pero no discutieron y rápidamente se dieron la vuelta para correr de regreso al distrito.

– _**Oh no, no les voy a permitir que escapen mis pequeños bocadillos.**_ –habló el Hollow. Parecía divertido ante las acciones de los niños, como si para él no fuesen más que insignificantes ratones tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

El Hollow dio un gran salto desde la rama del árbol, dispuesto a perseguir a los niños. Rápidamente actué y me lancé al ataque.

– ¡No dejaré que les toques ni un solo pelo! –grité enfadada mientras cargaba mi puño con chakra y saltaba para golpear al Hollow.

La criatura parecía sorprendida. Probablemente no esperaba que yo me atreviese a luchar contra él. Aprovechando su momento de vulnerabilidad provocado por la sorpresa, impacté mi puño contra su máscara, mandándolo de regreso al bosque.

No podía matarlo, pero al menos intentaría contenerlo para que no se acercara al distrito, hasta que algún shinigami apareciese y se encargara del Hollow.

– _**Maldita…**_ –masculló el Hollow mientras se ponía de pie. Al alzar su rostro, pude notar como una grieta había aparecido en su máscara, justo donde mi puño había impactado. – _**Eres realmente molesta. Supongo que no tengo más remedio que comerte a ti primero.**_

Los dientes de su máscara se separaron ampliamente a la par que un espantoso aullido se hacía presente en el ambiente. Genial… parece que lo había enfadado…

Cuando el aullido se acalló, la bestia saltó de nuevo al ataque, usando sus grandes garras para intentar atacarme. A penas fui capaz de esquivarlo con éxito.

– _**Eres un bocadillo escurridizo. Pero te atraparé, ya lo verás. **_

Lanzó ataque tras ataque en mi contra, mientras que yo me limitaba simplemente a esquivar. Sus ataques eran demasiado rápidos, y si me detenía un mísero segundo a intentar atacar, sería alcanzada por el Hollow.

La situación continuó igual por unos largos minutos. Estaba comenzando a cansarme… tal parecía que como espíritu mis reservas de chakra se agotaban con mayor facilidad. A este paso, si nadie venía a encargarse del Hollow, no sería capaz de resistir mucho más…

– Maldición… ¿No se supone que los shinigamis se encargan de estos monstruos? –murmuré esquivando otro ataque.

¿Acaso nadie vendría? ¿Simplemente dejarían que esta bestia se comiese las almas que quisiera y causara destrucción? ¿Tan poco les importaba lo que sucedía en Rukongai?

– _**¡Te tengo!**_

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una de las garras del Hollow me golpeó de lleno mandándome a volar lejos. Un quejido de dolor escapó de mis labios junto a una pequeña cantidad de sangre cuando mi espalda impactó contra un árbol.

Tosí y escupí sangre mientras intentaba moverme. No podía quedarme quieta, pero… el dolor me impedía moverme.

– Sin duda… Hay algo roto… –gemí de dolor.

– _**¡Te comeré! ¡Serás mi bocadillo principal y luego iré tras esos niños de antes!**_ –exclamó el Hollow mientras corría en mi dirección.

Respiré pesadamente. Cargué mi puño con chakra y lo impacté contra el suelo. La superficie comenzó a quebrarse provocando temblores, desestabilizando el balance del Hollow. Sabía que eso no lo detendría por mucho tiempo, solo estaba intentando retrasar lo que evidentemente era inevitable.

Me recargué contra el árbol a mis espaldas y cerré mis ojos esperando que el Hollow finalmente tomase mi alma. Podía escucharlo acercarse…

Pero antes de que el Hollow pudiese alcanzarme, sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura y seguidamente escuché un grito de dolor por parte del Hollow.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y miré a la persona que había hablado, quien me sostenía protectoramente entre sus brazos.

Era un hombre joven, de larga cabellera blanca recogida en una coleta baja. Vestía con un hakama y shikakusho negros, y atado a su cintura llevaba un arma que parecía una especie de katana. Se trataba de un shinigami.

Mi vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde antes había estado el Hollow. No había rastro alguno de su existencia, en su lugar yacía de pie otro shinigami de cabellera castaña rizada.

Ellos se habían encargado del Hollow, me habían salvado…

Suspiré aliviada.

– Las personas del distrito… ¿Están bien? –pregunté a duras penas. – Les dije a los niños que evacuaran el lugar…

– Todos están bien, no hay nadie herido. –me aseguró el hombre de cabellera blanca. – Hiciste un buen trabajo reteniendo al Hollow… Ahora deja que te ayudemos…

Cerré mis ojos y asentí por pura inercia. Me sentía muy cansada para objetar algo al respecto.

– Deja que yo la lleve, Juushiro. Tu adelántate, avísale a Unohana-taichou que llevamos a una herida… –escuché la voz del otro hombre. Podía sentir como movían mi cuerpo y alguien me cargaba. Luego… todo se volvió oscuro…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Sakura POV **

– Está fuera de riesgo. Por suerte, sus heridas no fueron mortales… Aún así, estoy sorprendida que una simple chica pudiese resistir los ataques de un Hollow como ese. Cualquier otra persona en su posición hubiese muerto al primer ataque.

– Sin duda no se trata de una chica cualquiera. Ella contuvo al Hollow hasta que Shunsui y yo llegamos. No tenía ningún arma con ella, pero aún así pudo hacerle frente…

– ¿Quién diría que una monada como ella tendría tanta fuerza?

– ¡Shunsui! ¡Esto es serio!

– Ya, ya, relájate Juushiro.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi cuerpo dolía como si una montaña hubiese caído sobre mi aplastando todos mis huesos. Podía sentir voces lejanas, se escuchaban como un eco en mis oídos ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde me encontraba?

– Unohana-taichou, ¿cree que sea prudente informarle esto a sotaichou?

– Probablemente sea lo mejor. Yo me encargaré de ello, pronto tengo una reunión con los demás capitanes. Ustedes dos… ¿Serían tan amables de quedarse y cuidarla? Podría despertar en cualquier momento, y seguramente estará asustada al despertarse en un lugar que no conoce… ¿Puedo encargarles esto?

– ¡Claro que sí Unohana-taichou! Cuidaré a esta dulzura yo mismo.

– ¡Shunsui!

– ¿Qué?

– En ese caso me retiraré ahora. No duden en buscar a algún miembro de mi escuadrón si la chica presenta malestares.

Se escucharon pasos, luego una puerta abriéndose para volver a cerrarse. Sentí algo moverse a mi alrededor, ruidos que no lograba identificar, antes de que una mano grande y callosa rozara con delicadeza mi mejilla.

– ¿Qué crees que haga Yama-jii con ella? –una de las voces de antes. Ahora se escuchaba un tanto más claro. Era un hombre, su voz se me hacía vagamente familiar.

– No lo sé. Tal vez la haga quedarse aquí… No es una shinigami, no tenía armas, pero pudo enfrentarse a un Hollow ella sola. Creo que sotaichou querrá una fuerza así dentro del gotei 13. –otra voz… era otro hombre. También me resultaba extrañamente familiar, y por alguna razón… su voz me inspiraba tranquilidad.

– ¿Tú crees? –volvió a preguntar el primer hombre. – No me quejaría. Ver a una lindura como ella dando vueltas por aquí…

Quería verlos, saber de quiénes se trataba.

Intenté abrir mis ojos, pero estos se sentían exageradamente pesados, casi como si tuviese un par de elefantes sentados sobre mis párpados. Un quejido escapó de mis labios ante el esfuerzo. Parece que eso alertó a los hombres pues la mano en mi mejilla se apartó inmediatamente como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

Por varios segundos no se escuchó nada, pero podía sentir dos pares de ojos clavados sobre mí. Intenté volver a abrir mis ojos, esta vez consiguiéndolo. Parpadeé un par de veces intentando acostumbrarme a la luminosidad de la habitación antes de finalmente detenerme a observar mi entorno.

Estaba acostada en una cama en una habitación completamente blanca, pulcramente ordenada. Junto a mi había dos hombres, uno de cabello blanco recogido en una coleta baja y ojos grises; El otro tenía cabello rizado castaño y ojos cafés; Ambos vestían las mismas vestimentas: Un shikakusho y hakama negros.

Los recordaba… Ellos eran los shinigamis que me habían salvado del Hollow…

– Hey… –dijo a modo de saludo el peliblanco siendo el primero en hablar. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas que te traigamos algo?

– A-Agua… –me las arreglé para contestar sintiendo mi garganta terriblemente seca y áspera.

El hombre peliblanco le lanzó una mirada al castaño quien asintió en respuesta antes de marcharse rápidamente de la habitación.

Intenté incorporarme y sentarme en la cama. Al ver mis esfuerzos, el peliblanco se acercó, rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y me ayudó a incorporarme.

– Con cuidado… –murmuró. Su voz era cálida y cariñosa, parecía realmente preocupado por mi a pesar de que no nos conocíamos. – Unohana-taichou sanó todas tus heridas, pero aún así… Es mejor que te lo tomes con calma…

– ¿D-Dónde estoy…? –pregunté cortando sus palabras.

Pareció ligeramente contrariado por mi repentina interrupción. No había sido mi intención parecer tan grosera, pero así era como habían salido las palabras. Afortunadamente, el peliblanco pareció dejarlo pasar, recobrando la compostura rápidamente.

– Estas en los cuarteles de la cuarta división del gotei 13. –respondió con seriedad.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al oír la respuesta.

– ¿P-Por qué estoy en el seiretei? –pregunté estupefacta. – ¿N-No se supone que este sitio es donde están los shinigamis y clanes nobles?

Fruncí el ceño al ver como el peliblanco mostraba sorpresa ante mi pregunta, como si fuese algo completamente extraño lo que estaba diciendo.

– Estabas herida luego de enfrentarte al Hollow, te trajimos aquí para sanarte. –explicó.

– Podrían haberme dejado con algún sanador de Rukongai… –mascullé desviando mi mirada hacia la pequeña ventana que había junto a la cama.

Mi vista se maravilló al ver el paisaje que se alzaba del otro lado: Paredes blancas, calles de concreto, todo pulcramente ordenado, todo tan limpio… El seiretei sin duda era un mundo completamente distinto a Rukongai. La sensación de asombro pronto fue reemplazada por una ira burbujeante en mi estómago.

"_Ellos viven aquí con tanto lujo… mientras las personas en Rukongai mueren todos los días por las condiciones precarias de vida_"

– No hay demasiados sanadores en Rukongai, y estoy seguro que ninguno tenía la suficiente habilidad para tratar las heridas que tenías. –habló el peliblanco sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Lo siento… No lo entiendo… Te hemos salvado, pero pareces molesta porque te trajésemos aquí…

– Yo soy la que no entiende. –contesté esbozando una mueca de enojo. – Tan solo llevo un año en la sociedad de las almas, pero en todo este tiempo jamás vi a uno de ustedes interesarse por las personas de Rukongai. Viven en este mini paraíso mientras que las personas del otro lado del muro están obligadas a vivir en condiciones realmente deplorables… Jamás creí que un muerto pudiese volver a morir hasta que vi a esas pobres personas, como la vida escapaba de sus cuerpos, consumidos por enfermedades intratables… Por eso… Por eso se me hace difícil creer que ustedes ayudarían a una chica como yo que viene de Rukongai. Ustedes realmente deben querer algo de mí si me ayudaron.

Las palabras habían salido tan rápido de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con alguien que no tenía la culpa de la realidad en la que vivíamos, pero… no pude contenerme, estaba realmente enojada.

El peliblanco parpadeó aturdido por mis palabras. Parecía indeciso acerca de decir o hacer algo. En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando al tipo castaño de hace rato.

– Aquí tienes. –habló el castaño acercándose a mi para entregarme un vaso con agua.

Cierto… El había ido a conseguir agua porque yo lo había pedido…

Hice un pequeño gesto con mi cabeza en señal de gratitud antes de dar un gran sorbo, suspirando aliviada cuando el refrescante líquido rozó mi garganta, aliviando la molesta sensación de sequía y ardor.

Mi vista quedó fija en el vaso entre mis manos. No sabía que decir luego de mi anterior arrebato.

– Tu realmente tienes un mal concepto sobre nosotros… –el hombre peliblanco habló rompiéndolo el incómodo silencio en el que había quedado sumida la sala. – Se que las condiciones en las que vive la gente en Rukongai no son las más justas, pero… Te aseguró que los shinigamis no somos malas personas. –mordí mi labio mientras lo escuchaba hablar. – Cuando te rescatamos del Hollow, instintivamente pensamos en traerte aquí para curarte… No podíamos dejar que una persona inocente muriera a manos de una criatura así. Muchas veces no podemos salvar a los inocentes de los ataques de los Hollows, no queríamos dejar que esta vez fuese igual. Por eso es que estas aquí.

Suspiré. Ahora que lo escuchaba… realmente fui cruel al hablarle de ese modo, el solo estaba preocupado por mi bienestar.

– Lo siento… No debí decir todo eso, solo… –murmuré apenada.

– Está bien, entiendo tu enojo. –se apresuró a decir el peliblanco. – Ah, lamento mis modales… No nos hemos presentado todavía… Mi nombre es Ukitake Juushiro, encantado de conocerte. Y el es Kyoraku Shunsui. –dijo para luego señalar al castaño.

– Un placer conocerte, lindura. –mi ceja se crispó al oír el adjetivo que utilizó para referirse a mí. Lo que faltaba… Otro pervertido.

– ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre? –preguntó Juushiro distrayendo mi atención del castaño.

– Sakura… Haruno Sakura… –contesté.

– Sakura… Encaja perfectamente… –comentó Juushiro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas y rápidamente aparté la mirada.

– Todo el mundo dice eso por mi cabello… –murmuré. – No es que me queje del nombre, pero a estas alturas siento que fue tan poco original de parte de mis padres, nombrarme en base a mi color de cabello.

– Yare, yare… Eres una jovencita con bastante carácter. –se rió Shunsui.

– Nee, Sakura-san… Dijiste que llegaste hace un año a la sociedad de las almas, ¿verdad?

Asentí en respuesta.

– Morí hace dos años. Durante un año entero vagué junto a un amigo en el mundo real hasta que… hasta que un Hollow apareció. –hice una pausa y dirigí mi mirada hacia los dos shinigamis, viendo como se mostraban interesados ante mi relato. – Intentamos huir, pero era demasiado rápido. Un shinigami apareció entonces, se encargó del Hollow y nos envió aquí. Lo siguiente que supe es que desperté en Rukongai, mi amigo no estaba por ningún lado… Desde entonces lo estoy buscando mientras llevo adelante mi nueva vida.

– Nueva vida…

– Si… Cuando desperté como un espíritu me sentía muy perdida… Todo es tan distinto a lo que conocía cuando estaba viva. Había perdido mi propósito… La vida que he estado llevando aquí no es mucho, pero… por lo menos me distrae de ese vacío existencial presente en mi corazón. –murmuré pensativa. – Me las arreglé para ocupar mi tiempo… Cuando no estoy buscando a mi amigo, trabajo como curandera y cuido a los niños de mi distrito… Mantiene mi mente bastante ocupada.

– Suena extraño y aterrador hasta cierto punto… No tener un propósito. –comentó Shunsui cruzándose de brazos. – No puedo decir que te entienda. A diferencia de ti, nosotros nacimos aquí en la sociedad de las almas, nuestra familia y amigos se encuentran aquí, y como shinigamis tenemos un deber…

– Eso es una vida. –dije con calma esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Cuando morí perdí mi vida. Ya no puedo regresar atrás y ver a mis seres queridos. Y probablemente no me molestaría si hubiese muerto siendo mayor… Pero… Ni siquiera pude cumplir mis sueños y expectativas, ahora… es totalmente imposible cumplirlas.

– Has perdido todo lo que tenías… –dijo Juushiro con una mirada empática. – No tienes que contestar si no te sientes cómoda con ello, pero… ¿Podrías decirnos como era tu vida en el mundo humano?

Suspiré al escuchar la pregunta y dirigí mi mirada al techo mientras recordaba todas las travesías que había vivido desde mis días de gennins hasta mi último aliento.

– Yo era una shinobi… –contesté. – Una persona con capacidades especiales que realizaba trabajos para el pueblo en el que vivía.

– Ohh, he oído hablar de los shinobis. –dijo con repentino interés Shunsui. – Hace unos años tuvieron una guerra ¿No? No sé realmente lo que sucedió, solo sé que tuvimos que desplegar nuestras divisiones para poder purificar todas las almas… Al parecer murió mucha gente. Si hubiésemos dejado sus almas vagando por allí probablemente hubiesen atraído un montón de Hollows.

– Si… Fue una guerra realmente dura y aterradora… –murmuré cerrando mis ojos. Los recuerdos de la guerra no eran particularmente mis preferidos.

– ¿Acaso tu moriste en esa guerra? –preguntó un curioso Juushiro.

– No exactamente… –contesté. – La guerra ya había terminado. Habíamos ganado… Entonces, mis compañeros de equipo comenzaron a pelear. Ellos siempre habían sido rivales, incluso cuando pasamos tantos años separados, esa rivalidad seguía estando latente. Como shinobis eran poderosos, y ese combate solo iba a terminar si uno de los dos moría o quedaran realmente debilitados. Me negaba a dejar que cualquiera de las dos opciones sucediese… Me sacrifiqué a mi misma para detenerlos.

Juushiro y Shunsui se tensaron ante mis palabras.

– Lo siento… No debí preguntar. –balbuceó el peliblanco apenado.

Negué con la cabeza indicando que no debía disculparse.

– Está bien… Si no hubiese querido decirlo no te hubiese respondido, Juushiro-san… Acepté mi muerte en el momento en que decidí entrometerme. Por más que ahora extrañe mi vida, es la decisión que tomé, y estoy bien con ello… –dije con calma.

La habitación quedó sumida nuevamente en un incómodo silencio. Juushiro aún parecía apenado por haber preguntado acerca de mi muerte, y Shunsui tampoco parecía muy cómodo al respecto.

– Si eres una shinobi… Tal vez eso explica por qué fuiste capaz de contener al Hollow que atacó tu distrito. –dijo Shunsui intentando desviar la atención hacia otro tema.

– Es verdad. Eso nos dejó realmente sorprendidos… Y no solo a nosotros, Unohana-taichou también se sorprendió cuando se lo contamos. –agregó Juushiro pareciendo conforme con el cambio de tema.

– Bueno… Solo pude hacerlo porque aún puedo usar chakra. Pero… Aún así, mis habilidades no eran suficientes para acabar con el Hollow, solo un shinigami podría encargarse de esa bestia. –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

– ¿Chakra? –preguntaron al unísono luciendo extrañados ante el término.

Ah… Olvidé que aquí las cosas son un tanto diferentes…

– Chakra es la energía vital… Es una combinación de la energía física con la energía espiritual. Los shinobis manipulamos el chakra para realizar acciones que no serían posibles de otro modo… como caminar por el agua, o realizar técnicas que llamamos "jutsu". –expliqué. – Cuando morí no estaba segura de que fuese posible usar chakra… Pero mi amigo y yo estuvimos investigando y aún somos capaces de usar chakra, solo que hay habilidades que no son posibles de realizar ahora que estamos muertos.

– Impresionante. –murmuró Juushiro sorprendido por mi explicación. – Entonces este… chakra, que tu mencionas… se logra combinando reiatsu con energía física…

– ¿Reiatsu? –ahora era mi turno de lucir confundida ante el término extranjero.

– Es la energía del alma. La energía que nos permite a nosotros movernos y hasta incluso respirar. –explicó Shunsui.

– Entonces… Esa es la otra energía… –murmuré sorprendida recordando la extraña energía que habíamos descubierto con Neji. Reiatsu… así se llamaba.

– Los shinigamis muy poderosos tienen una cantidad de reiatsu impresionante, cuando la liberan pueden causar efectos devastadores… –añadió Juushiro. – Como, por ejemplo, los shinigamis de nivel taichou.

– ¿Nivel taichou? –repetí intrigada. Había tantas cosas de este mundo que aún no conocía.

Juushiro dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante mi curiosidad.

– Sabes tan poco de nuestra cultura como nosotros de la tuya… –dijo divertido. – Creo que habrás escuchado de la gente de Rukongai que nosotros los shinigamis nos organizamos bajo el nombre de "gotei 13". Trece divisiones, cada una con su tarea especial para llevar adelante los deberes de shinigami de la mejor forma… –explicó. – Cada división tiene su propio taichou y fukutaichou… Y en algunos casos, el taichou también nombre a uno o dos oficiales que estén por encima de los demás miembros de su división.

– Oh, suena como mi hogar… –dije pensativa. – Los shinobis vivimos en aldeas, y las aldeas son dirigidas por un "kage" que es un shinobi realmente fuerte. Yo fui discípula de la quinta kage de mi pueblo: Senju Tsunade, la godaime Hokage.

– En ese caso debes ser una shinobi realmente poderosa. –comentó con una sonrisa Shunsui, aunque sus palabras ocasionaron que lo mirara apenada.

– Para nada… Hay gente mucho más poderosa que yo.

– Pero aún así…

– Ara… Veo que ya estás despierta. –una voz femenina se hizo presente interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña conversación.

Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada de la habitación donde una mujer yacía de pie. Lucía la vestimenta de los shinigamis al igual que Shunsui y Juushiro, pero sobre estas también llevaba un haori blanco –similar al haori que llevaba el shinigami que nos salvó a Neji y a mi hace un año–. Tenía una cabellera larga de color negro, la cual estaba trenzada por en frente de su pecho, ocultando su cuello cual bufanda.

Su expresión era amable, sin embargo, tenía un extraño presentimiento acerca de esta mujer.

– ¡Unohana-taichou! –exclamó Shunsui a modo de saludo. – ¿La reunión ya acabó?

La mujer, Unohana, asintió en respuesta mientras tomaba un par de pasos para acercarse a la cama en la cual yo descansaba.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? Tus heridas no eran mortales… Pero aún así eran graves… –preguntó mirándome atentamente.

– A-Ah, me encuentro bien. –respondí sintiéndome repentinamente tímida ante ella. – Estaba un tanto adolorida cuando desperté, pero estoy bien ahora. Muchas gracias por curarme. –dije sincera. – Estoy realmente impresionada… Tenía varias costillas rotas, y aún así logró curarme completamente… Aún con mis habilidades, regenerar huesos es difícil.

– Hmm… Así que eres una sanadora… –dijo con cierto interés Unohana. – Tal vez en otro momento podamos hablar acerca de ello… Sotaichou desea hablar contigo.

– ¿So… taichou?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Sakura POV**

– ¿So… taichou…? –repetí con una mezcla de confusión e intriga. El término sonaba extranjero en mis oídos, y debía admitirlo: Una gran parte de mi ansiaba saciar la sed de conocimiento. Mientras más tiempo pasaba aquí, más quería conocer acerca de los shinigamis.

Tal vez era un tanto contraproducente considerando que hace tan solo unos minutos atrás estaba acusándolos, tachándolos como los villanos de la historia.

La mujer, Unohana, dejó escapar una pequeña y femenina risa al notar mi curiosidad.

– Así es… Creo que sabrás que los shinigamis formamos el gotei 13, trece divisiones, cada una con su capitán y teniente. –dijo. Al ver que yo asentía comprendiendo, continuó explicando. – A su vez, los treces escuadrones están bajo el liderazgo del sotaichou, o capitán comandante. Generalmente se trata del capitán de la primera división, quien nos lidera a todos.

– Entonces el sotaichou es como un kage… –murmuré intentando buscar alguna equivalencia entre la información recientemente adquirida y lo que yo ya conocía. – Interesante… Realmente interesante… Quiero saber más. –dije mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a mí.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ladina en respuesta.

– Estaré encantada en contarte más sobre nuestra cultura, pero primero necesitas ir a ver a sotaichou. –dijo con calma.

Un pequeño rubor cubrió mis mejillas denotando mi pequeña vergüenza: Había olvidado el motivo por el cual me había explicado sobre el sotaichou en primer lugar.

– C-Claro. –reí nerviosa. – Si fueses tan amable de liderar el camino… Estoy más que dispuesta que hablar con su líder si el desea verme.

– Por supuesto. Sígueme. –dijo para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Me quité de las mantas de encima y bajé de la cama, notando por primera vez que no tenía la típica yukata que llevaba vistiendo desde mi llegada a la sociedad de las almas. En su lugar, había sido vestida con unos pantalones holgados de color blanco azulado, y una camiseta a juego, ambas ropas típicas de hospital.

Comencé a seguir a Unohana, ignorando el hecho de que estaba completamente descalza.

Unohana caminaba agraciadamente por delante de mí guiándome hacia las afueras del establecimiento a través de un tumulto de gente. Todos parecían ser shinigamis, y si mis suposiciones no me fallaban, todos, o por lo menos la mayoría, debían pertenecer a la división de Unohana.

Una división médica ¿Eh? Sin duda tendría que hablar con Unohana más tarde. Estaba realmente interesada en aprender no solo sobre la cultura shinigami, sino también sobre los métodos que la mujer había empleado para sanarme.

Finalmente salimos del establecimiento. Unohana continuó caminando sin detenerse. A penas podía seguirle el paso sin tropezarme. Me distraía fácilmente con mi entorno.

En más de una ocasión estuve tentada de preguntarle acerca de lo que veía a la mujer pelinegra, pero por la forma apresurada en la que caminaba, supuse que no quería perder el tiempo, por lo que simplemente me límite a reprimir mi impulso de curiosidad.

El seiretei era sin duda un lugar mucho más grande y hermoso de lo que esperaba. No era tan grande como Rukongai, pero en definitiva ocupaba mucho más territorio del que había esperado. Nos había tomado un buen rato caminando antes de que Unohana me indicase que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Era un edificio bastante grande viéndolo desde afuera. Poseía el mismo estilo arquitectónico que el resto del seiretei, con pulcras paredes blancas, y techo de estilo tradicional japonés. Lo que lo distinguía de los demás edificios, a parte de su gran tamaño, era una placa que se encontraba situada sobre la puerta principal, en la fachada delantera, en la cual se podía apreciar el kanji para el número uno, con lo cual podía deducir que se trataba de la sede de la primera división.

Seguí a Unohana hacia el interior del edificio, hacia una sala que parecía ser un salón de reuniones, donde había varias personas en el interior, todas portando haoris similares al que Unohana poseía.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron sobre mi a medida que avanzaba siguiendo a Unohana. Algunas miradas eran de curiosidad, otras eran más bien de desconfianza, pero todos parecían estar analizándome.

Me detuve cuando Unohana lo hizo.

– He traído a la joven como lo pidió, sotaichou. –escuché la voz de la pelinegra. Parecía estar hablando con alguien frente a ella, alguien a quien no podía ver debido a la diferencia de altura que tenía con Unohana quien bloqueaba mi visión.

La pelinegra se volteó a verme, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa antes de moverse hacia donde estaban las demás personas, tomando su lugar.

Una vez que se movió pude ver al hombre con quien había estado hablando. Al ver su rostro mis ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento, era…

– ¡U-Usted es el señor que me salvo hace un año! –exclamé sorprendida antes de siquiera poder detenerme.

Inmediatamente mis mejillas se cubrieron de un rubor vergonzoso. La seriedad con la que todos me miraban me hacía creer que probablemente ahora todos pensasen que era una niña sin modales. Por el mismo motivo, observé con cierto temor al hombre frente a mí, esperando que se enojase por mi falta de respeto. Pero, para mi sorpresa, lejos de enojarse comenzó a reír.

– Debí imaginarme que se trataba de ti cuando escuché que una niña de cabello rosado había conseguido contener a un Hollow en el Rukongai. –dijo entre risas antes de calmarse y mirarme cálidamente. – Los shinobis que suelen llegar a la sociedad de las almas generalmente no suelen buscar meterse en peleas, luego de una vida llena de horrores, prefieren tomarse las cosas con calma. Solo almas como la tuya con un ferviente deseo de ayudar a los demás, renuncian al descanso y vuelven al combate.

Me mordí el labio sin saber qué responder al respecto.

– ¿Usted conoce a esta joven, sotaichou? –un hombre a mi izquierda habló.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Era un hombre adulto, parecía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que el capitán comandante. Vestía las mismas vestimentas shinigami que los demás, pero por alguna razón sus prendas parecían ser más finas y elegantes. Poseía su haori blanco, pero a diferencia del de Unohana, este no tenía mangas. Como accesorio adicional, poseía una bufanda de un verde pálido, casi blanco; Su cabello era largo, peinado hacia atrás, cayendo elegantemente sobre su espalda. Era de color negro, pero las pequeñas canas que poseían daban un pequeño efecto óptico que hacía que su cabello pareciese gris; Sus facciones eran duras, tenía rasgos de un hombre trabajador. Como rasgo destacable, poseía un tupido bigote que incluso lograba cubrir sus labios; Su postura era recta, y su mirada de un gris profundo era firme. Me daba una sensación similar a la de los ancianos de la aldea.

El capitán comandante tarareó suavemente antes de asentir en respuesta a la pregunta de aquel hombre.

– Tal y como la señorita lo mencionó… Hace un año atrás salvé su vida y la de su joven amigo. –contestó el hombre. – En una de mis últimas expediciones al mundo de los vivos, los encontré huyendo de un Hollow… Me encargué del Hollow y purifiqué sus almas. –explicó antes de posar su mirada de nuevo sobre mí. – En aquel entonces también habías logrado contener bastante bien al Hollow.

– ¿Bien? Lo único que logré fue hacerle una pequeña grieta en la máscara y huir. Si usted no hubiese aparecido, Neji y yo probablemente habríamos muerto… Por segunda vez. –murmuré pensativa. – Incluso con el Hollow de esta vez, no pude hacer mucho. Probablemente no estaría aquí si esos dos chicos, Juushiro y Shunsui, no se hubiesen entrometido.

– Aún así, es bastante respetable que alguien que no posee habilidades de shinigami haya podido resistir tanto ante el ataque de un Hollow. –comentó Unohana desde su lugar.

Me encogí de hombros en respuesta.

– Solo quería proteger a las personas del distrito… –dije con calma. – Puedes decir que es mi instinto como médica y kunoichi… Necesitaba proteger a los que no podían defenderse.

– ¿Incluso si eso significaba perder la vida? –preguntó con interés otra de las personas presentes.

– ¿No es egoísta no hacer algo solo por las consecuencias personales que pueda tener? No me malentiendan… Como ser humano también tengo mi instinto de autopreservación. Estaba terriblemente asustada de volver a perder la vida… Pero, si hubiese dejado que el miedo me consumiese y hubiese pensado solo en mi misma, muchas más vidas se hubiesen perdido. Quería evitar que eso sucediese. Mi misión era proteger a la gente del distrito… y un shinobi tiene la obligación de cumplir su misión a toda costa, incluso si eso significa perder la vida. –contesté con seriedad.

– Si… conocemos el estilo de pensamiento de los shinobis… Hay muchos de ustedes rondando por aquí… –escuché a alguien comentar.

– Sin ánimos de ofender… ¿Por qué me han llamado aquí? –pregunté con calma. En los pocos minutos que llevaba aquí, en ningún momento se había mencionado palabra alguna de por qué me habían citado.

– Quería conocer a la persona que había ayudado a contener la situación en Rukongai. Y… Quería hacerte una propuesta, señorita… –dijo el capitán, deteniéndose al darse cuenta que no conocía mi nombre.

– Sakura. Haruno Sakura. –contesté rápidamente presentándome.

– Señorita Haruno… –dijo el hombre. – Me gustaría que te convirtieses en una shinigami del gotei 13.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante la petición ¿Convertirme en shinigami? ¿Eso era posible?

– ¿Q-Qué? –pregunté sin disimular mi asombro.

Tal parecía que no era la única asombrada, pues la habitación comenzó a llenarse de los murmullos de los demás presentes. El capitán comandante hizo un gesto para que todos guardaran silencio, e inmediatamente todos acataron la orden.

– Tal y como lo ha escuchado, señorita Haruno. Me gustaría que fuese nuestra aliada, creo que podría ser una gran adquisición para nosotros. –dijo el hombre.

– Disculpe…

– Genryuusai Yamamoto.

– Disculpe, Yamamoto-san… Pero ¿Es incluso posible que yo me convierta en una shinigami como ustedes? –pregunté.

– Con el debido entrenamiento, sí. –contestó él.

Me mordí el labio y aparté la mirada. No sabía qué contestar ¿Debería aceptar? ¿O debería rechazar su petición? ¿Sería buena idea convertirme en una shinigami? Sabía muy poco de ellos, no debería precipitarme a aceptar sin saber en dónde me estaba metiendo… Pero, por otro lado, mi corazón latía ansioso por aceptar la oferta. Luego de mi muerte había perdido mi propósito, había intentado mantenerme distraída para no pensar en ello, y ahora… esto prometía ser un nuevo comienzo para mí, una nueva razón para seguir adelante… pero… ¿Sería lo correcto?

– ¿Por qué cree que sería una buena adquisición? Si es por mi condición de shinobi, creo recordar que usted dijo que hay muchos más como yo que han llegado a la sociedad de las almas, y estoy segura de que muchos de ellos son mejores que yo… –balbuceé. – Incluso podría preguntarle a los hokages… estoy segura de que ellos deben estar por aquí…

– ¿Te refieres a Senju Hashirama y Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen y Namikaze Minato? –preguntó Yamamoto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Oh, ya he tenido el placer de conocer a esos hombres, y en su momento les hice la misma propuesta que te estoy haciendo a ti. Ellos se negaron.

Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse con sorpresa al escuchar esta información ¿Los cuatro Hokages se habían negado?

– ¿Y q-qué te hace pensar que aceptaré si los hokages ya se han negado? –cuestioné.

– Porque tu eres tu propia persona. Ya no eres una kunoichi de Konohagakure que debe seguir las ordenes de su Hokage, eres simplemente Haruno Sakura, un alma que reside en la sociedad de las almas y que es completamente libre de tomar su propio camino, ya sea que aceptes mi propuesta o no… la decisión es completamente tuya.

– ¿Por qué cree que sería una buena adquisición? Si fuese así… ¿Por qué está tan dispuesto a aceptar que niegue la oferta? –pregunté.

– Luego de todos los horrores que habrás vivido durante tu vida como shinobi, tienes todo el derecho de elegir una vida de paz aquí. Sería erróneo de mi parte intentar forzarte a aceptar, pero eso no quita de lado el hecho de que seas un buen activo… La voluntad latente en el alma de los shinobis es algo singular que nunca antes he visto, ni siquiera en mis propios hombres. –contestó con calma. No parecía molesto por mis preguntas y acusaciones. – Creo que esa voluntad podría lograr grandes cosas aquí… Si acepta la propuesta, señorita Haruno, me gustaría entrenarla personalmente.

Guardé silencio mientras consideraba sus palabras ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar o negarme? La duda me carcomía. Sentía que era demasiado apresurado aceptar, pero al mismo tiempo… si me negaba, estaba segura de que luego me arrepentiría.

– A-Aceptaré su propuesta con una condición… –murmuré finalmente luego de mucho debatirme mentalmente. – Quiero encontrar a mi amigo, Hyuuga Neji.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Sakura POV**

Antes de que me diese cuenta, una semana había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Luego de haber aceptado la propuesta de Yamamoto-sotaichou, días de cambios vinieron para mí. Para empezar, había tenido que mudarme al seiretei para empezar mi entrenamiento como shinigami. Había sido especialmente difícil despedirme de la gente del distrito en el que solía vivir, sobre todo había sido difícil despedirme de los niños quienes se habían aferrado a mis piernas mientras lloraban y suplicaban que no me marchase.

Finalmente había conseguido que me dejaran, prometiendo que volvería periódicamente a visitarlos y a brindar servicios médicos.

La estadía en el seiretei era buena. A pesar de que residía en un pequeño departamento, las comodidades eran mucho mayores que en Rukongai, empezando por que no tenía que compartir espacio con otras personas.

Las camas no eran simples hamacas como las que había tenido que utilizar en el distrito. Tenían una estructura de madera y un mullido colchón que, en verdad, era bastante cómodo, permitiéndome tener un mejor descanso y dándole confort a mi adolorida espalda.

Contaba con mi propio armario, con ropa nueva, cómoda, y de buena calidad. Lo cual era una gran diferencia también… En Rukongai había poseído una simple yukata vieja, nada más. Si deseaba lavarla tendría que quedarme desnuda por un rato, esperando a que la tela se secase.

Era ridículo, pero incluso el agua era considerablemente distinta en el seiretei. Parecía más clara y pura, refrescante y hasta incluso más deliciosa que el agua de Rukongai.

Todas estas diferencias solo me hacían pensar aún más en lo injusta que era la vida fuera del seiretei ¿Por qué los que no eran shinigamis no podían tener los mismos beneficios? Deseaba tanto poder hacer algo al respecto…

Por otro lado, hacia tan solo un par de días había comenzado el entrenamiento para convertirme en una shinigami.

El entrenamiento era un tanto distinto a lo que había imaginado…

Tenía que asistir a una academia para aspirantes shinigamis, usar un uniforme y cursar cada una de las clases que se me presentaban. Aprender los caminos de un shinigami conllevaba mucho más de lo que había esperado, aunque… en cierto sentido no podía evitar que me recordase a la academia ninja, con sus obvias diferencias.

En la academia ninja el rango de edad era muy marcado, siendo generalmente niños los que asistían a ella y se graduaban alrededor de la edad de once u doce años. En la academia shinigami las edades eran más dispersas. Había una clara mayoría de adolescentes, pero también era bastante común ver adultos y algunos niños.

La academia shinigami tenía un aire de disciplina mucho mayor que la academia ninja, probablemente por la misma razón de las franjas etarias. Y también, el hecho de tener que usar un uniforme influía bastante.

Por otro lado, estaba la clara diferencia de que un shinobi y un shinigami eran dos entidades completamente distintas, y por ende las enseñanzas para cada uno eran diferentes. Mientras que un shinobi aprendía las bases para convertirse en el asesino perfecto, un mercenario que podía ser leal a una aldea o actuar por fuera de la ley… El shinigami aprendía a ser un soldado disciplinado que desarrollaba un rol mucho más importante: Debía mantener el balance entre los mundos.

Y al ser dos entidades distintas, la cultura, las formas de combate, eran completamente distintas también.

A penas había estado dos días aquí, pero había logrado aprender algunos conceptos básicos de los métodos shinigami: A grandes rasgos a cada shinigami se le enseñaba como manejar apropiadamente la energía espiritual llamada reiatsu, cómo combatir Hollows, rudimentos de Kido -que podía ser considerado como el equivalente shinigami al ninjutsu-, y cómo realizar apropiadamente el funeral del alma, es decir, cómo purificar las almas y guiarlas a la sociedad de las almas.

En rasgos más detallados de lo que se refería las formas de combate de un shinigami… estos eran entrenados en Hoho (Agilidad), Hakuda (Combate cuerpo a cuerpo), Kido (Básicamente hechizos que tenían múltiples fines. Existía kido curativo, el cual era un gran equivalente al ninjutsu médico, pero fundamente los hechizos de Kido se dividían en dos grandes grupos: Hechizos de Destrucción, también conocidos como Hado, y Hechizos de Atadura, conocidos como Bakudo), y finalmente el Zanjutsu (Técnicas de Espada), siendo este último uno de los rasgos más importantes y destacados del estilo de lucha de un shinigami.

A cada aspirante a shinigami se le entregaba una asauchi, una espada sin nombre, con la cual debía entrenar constantemente, imprimiendo su esencia en la espada, para de esta forma moldear su propia Zanpakuto, el arma principal del shinigami. Cada Zanpakuto poseía un espíritu propio que era parte del alma del propio shinigami, por lo tanto, cada Zanpakuto tenía cualidades y habilidades distintas.

Aún no había obtenido mi propia asauchi, pero estaba bastante intrigada por saber como sería cuando logre formar mi propia zanpakuto.

La cultura shinigami era sin duda fascinante.

Hoy era un día relativamente tranquilo. Había terminado mis lecciones del día, por lo que me encontraba encaminándome hacia mi departamento cuando una escandalosa y familiar voz me detuvo.

Creo que había olvidado mencionarlo, pero… durante toda esta semana, Shunsui y Juushiro habían estado pegados a mi como uña y mugre. No importaba que ellos tuviesen responsabilidades como oficiales shinigamis, siempre aparecían del lugar menos esperado para ver cómo me encontraba.

Era realmente tierno, y en verdad lo apreciaba, me hacía sentir un poco menos… sola, en esta nueva vida. Aunque también debía admitir que me preocupaba levemente que decidiesen pasar tanto tiempo conmigo… No quería que terminaran regañándolos por desatender sus responsabilidades como oficiales shinigamis, futuros capitanes del gotei 13.

Oh, eso era algo que había descubierto recientemente. Tanto Juushiro como Shunsui estaban en la lista para convertirse en próximos capitanes, los primeros capitanes formados desde la academia, según había escuchado en boca de Unohana. Por ende, sus responsabilidades en los últimos tiempos habían aumentado más y más.

– ¿Ustedes dos no tienen trabajo que hacer? –pregunté volteándome hacia los nombrados mientras arqueaba una ceja inquisitivamente.

– Ah, Sakura-chan, siempre dices eso cuando nos ves ¿Es tan difícil si quiera saludarnos apropiadamente? –se quejó Shunsui realizando un puchero bastante infantil con sus labios. – Lo haces ver como si te molestara que vengamos a verte.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

– Al contrario, me agrada pasar el tiempo con ustedes… Pero no quiero que los regañen por mi culpa. –contesté mientras me acercaba a ambos para darle un beso a cada uno en su mejilla, a modo de saludo. Shunsui sonrió triunfal al recibir el beso, mientras que Juushiro realizó una pequeña reverencia y sonrió cálidamente en respuesta.

– Te preocupas demasiado, Sakura-chan. –alegó el shinigami castaño cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. – Incluso si Yama-jii nos regaña, no puede pasar mucho tiempo enojado con nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza divertida al oír sus palabras. Llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolos, pero de algo estaba segura: Aquel par era incorregible.

– ¿Cómo han estado tus lecciones de hoy? –preguntó Juushiro desviando por completo el tema de la conversación.

– Oh, bastante bien, gracias por preguntar. –sonreí amistosamente. – He aprendido algunos conceptos básicos de las artes shinigami… Y empezamos a aprender algunos hechizos de kido. –relaté.

– Oh, el kido es realmente una cosa… –suspiró Kyoraku. – Es realmente aburrido y tedioso tener que memorizar tantos hechizos… Aunque algunos son realmente útiles cuando los utilizas en la situación adecuada.

– Hmm… –tarareé pensativa. – Tengo la esperanza de poder progresar rápidamente con el entrenamiento… Aprendo con facilidad, tengo buena memoria… además de algunos trucos ninja que pueden facilitarme las cosas.

– ¿Trucos ninja? –repitió Juushiro mostrando interés en el tema.

Una sonrisa divertida adornó mis labios mientras movía mis manos para realizar el sello adecuado.

– ¡Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! –exclamé dejando fluir mi chakra para realizar la técnica.

Instantáneamente, una replica exacta de mi apareció a mi lado sorprendiendo en gran medida a ambos hombres. Sus expresiones eran realmente hilarantes: Juushiro tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y podía notar como su mandíbula temblaba ligeramente en la indecisión de abrir la boca o no; Kyoraku por otra parte había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás, torpemente, tropezándose en el acto y cayendo al suelo con una expresión completamente en shock.

– ¡H-Hay dos Sakura-chan! –exclamó Kyoraku finalmente cuando pudo lograr articular palabra.

– ¿C-Cómo es posible…? –preguntó el peliblanco acercándose para examinar la réplica. – ¿Es esto una ilusión?

– No, no lo es. –negué. – Es un clon de sombra.

– ¿Clon de sombra? –repitieron ambos hombres confundidos.

Asentí en respuesta.

– Es una técnica que fue inventada por el Nidaime Hokage de mi pueblo. –expliqué. – Con ella puedo crear réplicas exactas, copias sólidas de mí. Puedo emplear esta técnica para hacer ataques combinados o para dar soporte… Y, también puede ser empleada para aprender cosas en la mitad del tiempo que me llevaría normalmente.

– ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Ukitake.

– Una vez que deshaga la técnica, todos los conocimientos que mi clon haya adquirido, serán transferidos inmediatamente a mí. Por ende, si hago un clon y ambas nos ponemos a practicar la misma técnica, podré dominarla en la mitad del tiempo que normalmente lo lograría. Y cuantos más clones realice, menor será el tiempo de aprendizaje. –dije intentando detallar de la mejor forma posible la información.

– ¿Entonces puedes realizar cuantos clones quieras y aprender todo super rápido? –inquirió con asombro el shinigami de cabellos castaños.

– No exactamente… –suspiré. – Cuando realizo esta técnica, la energía empleada… el chakra, se divide en partes iguales a cada una de las copias. En este momento, la mitad de mi chakra reside dentro de este clon. –dije haciendo un gesto a mi doble. – El límite es la cantidad de chakra que posea el usuario de la técnica…

– Entonces, si una persona tiene poco chakra no podrá realizar la misma cantidad de clones que una persona que tiene una gran cantidad de chakra. –afirmó Juushiro comprendiendo lo que acababa de explicar.

– Exactamente. –afirmé y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en mi rostro. – Tenía un compañero de equipo que podía realizar miles de clones… A veces era un poco exasperante de ver, pero nadie podía discutir que el era el maestro de esta técnica…

– Suena como un gran guerrero… –opinó Juushiro.

– Lo era… Era un idiota, pero a la otra de pelear… No había nadie tan grande como él… Él movería cielo y tierra con tal de que los demás lo reconocieran. A donde quiera que vaya les decía a todos "Me convertiré en un gran Hokage, dattebayo". –a medida que iba hablando, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y estómago. – El nos salvó a todos… Y estoy segura de que, si aún no es Hokage, pronto se convertirá en uno, y será el Hokage más grande que Konoha halla visto…

Durante todo este tiempo había intentado no pensar en mi pasado, había intentado enfocarme en mi futuro y en mi nueva vida en la sociedad de las almas, pero… no podía negarlo: Lo extrañaba, extrañaba mi antigua vida en Konoha, extrañaba a Naruto y sus ansias por comer un buen tazón de ramen de Ichiraku, extrañaba a Sasuke a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido con él, extrañaba a Kakashi-sensei y sus excusas por sus habituales demoras, extrañaba a Sai y su dificultad para las relaciones sociales, extrañaba a Ino y nuestras peleas, extrañaba a Shizune y sus amables sonrisas, a Tsunade-shishou y sus lecciones… Los extrañaba a todos…

– Lo siento, creo que hemos tocado un tema sensible… –la voz de Juushiro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad a la par que sentía un par de cálidos y callosos dedos rozar mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que no sabía que había estado derramando.

– No… Descuida… Está bien… –me apresuré a decir limpiando el resto de mis lágrimas. – Solo… No había pensado en mis antiguos conocidos en mucho tiempo, y yo solo… sentí nostalgia…

– Debe ser difícil… Aunque digamos que comprendemos tu dolor, creo que ninguno de los dos podría realmente saber por lo que estas viviendo. –dijo el peliplata.

– Así es. –estuvo de acuerdo Kyoraku mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto confortante. – Nosotros nacimos aquí, no conocemos nada más que esto, mientras que tú ya eras alguien antes de llegar aquí.

– Es lo que me ha tocado vivir… –dije con calma encogiéndome de hombros. – Tengo que aprender a lidiar con ello… No es como si pudiese cambiarlo. Pero, no deben preocuparse, en verdad estoy bien…

– ¿Segura?

– Totalmente segura. –afirmé.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre los tres. Luego de haber tocado un tema tan delicado, ninguno sabía hacia donde dirigir la conversación.

– Y-Yo, creo que debería irme ahora. –hablé torpemente al cabo de varios minutos. – Tenía algunos planes…

– Oh, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo? –fue Shunsui el que había emitido la pregunta.

– Bueno… Tenía pensado salir a Rukongai en busca de mi amigo… Me vendría de utilidad algunos ojos extra…

– ¡Entonces no se diga más! –exclamó Kyoraku. – Juushiro y yo te ayudaremos. Tú solo dinos a quién estamos buscando y te ayudaremos.

No pude evitar reír ante el notable entusiasmo del castaño. Era casi como tener a un segundo Naruto junto a mí, solo que… mucho más pervertido de lo que Naruto podría ser.

– No es difícil de perder. –dije. – Piel pálida, debe tener aproximadamente la misma altura que ustedes, musculoso, pero no muy voluminoso, su postura siempre es recta… como la de Kuchiki-taichou… Tiene cabello castaño, largo hasta las caderas. Su ojo es lo más característico, son blancos con una ligera tonalidad lila, no tienen pupila.

– Cabello castaño, ojos de ciego. Lo tengo. –dijo Kyoraku tomando el brazo de Juushiro para marcharse junto a él hacia la salida puerta más cercana que condujese a Rukongai.

Negué divertida. Esos dos sin duda eran algo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Sakura POV**

Avanzaba rápidamente por los tejados de las descuidadas chozas. Mi mirada se dirigía a los transeúntes de las calles, buscando algún mínimo indicio de un rostro familiar.

¿Cuál distrito era este? ¿El 20? ¿El 68? Realmente no lo recordaba ya. Había estado largas horas buscando que había perdido la noción de en dónde me encontraba.

Shunsui, Juushiro y yo nos habíamos dividido para cubrir un mayor territorio, pero aún así… No había señales de Neji por ningún lado ¿Dónde se encontraría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se sentiría solo? Las dudas no me dejaban en paz. Necesitaba encontrarlo lo antes posible.

– ¡Neji! –grité llamándolo. Tal vez si el oía mi voz vendría a mí.

También intenté elevar mi chakra. Si estaba dentro de su rango sensorial, el sabría que estaba cerca.

– ¡Hyuuga Neji! –volví a llamarlo. Estaba segura que todos debían estar volteándome a ver como si estuviese loca, pero no me importaba… Quería encontrar a mi amigo.

Apresuré el paso, saltando al siguiente tejado. Una figura apareció repentinamente frente a mi haciéndome tropezar. Hubiese caído en el espacio entre ambos edificios si no hubiese sido que la persona frente a mi me atrapó.

Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, mi respiración era agitada, mi cuerpo temblaba levemente con emoción contenida. Cuando pude reaccionar, levanté mi mirada para saber quién me había agarrado.

Un jadeo de sorpresa abandonó mis labios al encontrarme con un par de ojos similares a un par de perlas que me devolvían la mirada.

Era similar a Neji, pero no era él… Era un hombre mucho mayor que mi amigo, sus facciones eran duras, y su expresión era seria, pero en sus rasgos… podía encontrar ciertas similitudes con mi amigo. Era claro que este hombre era un miembro del clan Hyuuga ¿Tal vez por eso era tan similar?

– ¿Está bien señorita? –preguntó el hombre. Su voz era ronca y varonil.

– S-Si… –me las arreglé para contestar. – Lo siento. Me tomó por sorpresa y casi caigo… –reí con nerviosismo.

El hombre se limitó a asentir en señal de comprensión antes de soltarme una vez que comprobó que me encontraba a salvo.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre nosotros. El me miraba fijamente poniéndome nerviosa, y yo no sabía cómo responder ¿Qué era lo que deseaba ese hombre?

– Hace un momento estabas llamando a alguien. –habló de pronto el hombre logrando sobresaltarme. Realmente no esperaba que hablara.

– A-Ah, sí. Estoy buscando a un amigo mío. –respondí.

– ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

– ¿E-Eh?

– ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hijo?

Parpadeé varias veces sin saber como reaccionar antes de que un chillido de asombro escapara de mis labios ¿Este hombre era Hyuuga Hizashi? ¿El padre de Neji?

Bueno… Eso explicaba el parecido entre ambos, pero… ¿¡Realmente era él!?

– ¿¡U-Usted es Hyuuga Hizashi!?

– ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

– N-Neji habló de usted un par de veces antes de que nos enviasen aquí. –contesté. Aún no podía salir de mi estupor. Había encontrado al padre de Neji, si lograba que se reunieran estaba segura de que Neji sería realmente feliz.

No había escuchado la historia completa, Neji había decidido omitir varios detalles al respecto y yo lo había respetado entendiendo que era un tema bastante doloroso para mi amigo… Pero sabía que el castaño había sufrido bastante la muerte de su propio padre, al punto de que se había convertido en aquella persona fría y agresiva que había conocido en mis días de gennin.

– ¿Neji está aquí? –preguntó Hizashi mostrándose dolido ante la noticia. Podía comprenderlo… Neji era joven aún, no se suponía que ninguno de nosotros muriésemos aún… Y para un padre debía ser realmente doloroso saber que su hijo había vivido poco.

– Pasaron muchas cosas hace unos años… –murmuré tratando de ser cuidadosa con mis palabras para no causarle más dolor. – La guerra nos alcanzó… Su hijo murió como un gran guerrero…

– Entiendo. –contestó. El pesar en su voz era bastante palpable. – Entonces… ¿Eres amiga de mi hijo? –asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. – ¿Puedes hablarme sobre él? Quiero saber las cosas que me perdí de su vida…

Medité por un par de segundos. Quedarme con el hombre aquí me retrasaría en mi búsqueda… pero tampoco podía decirle que no…

– Eso estaría bien para mi si pudiésemos sentarnos en algún lugar más tranquilo. –dije finalmente accediendo a su petición.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– El sufrió mucho su muerte, Hizashi-san… –dije con calma mientras le daba un largo sorbo a la taza de té que el castaño me había ofrecido. – Se volvió rencoroso hacia la rama principal del clan, especialmente hacia Hinata-chan… Cuando lo conocí por primera vez para los exámenes Chunnin, el era así… Frío, estricto, intimidante…

– Me lo temía… –suspiró con pesar Hizashi. – Tengo respeto hacia mi familia, pero las costumbres del clan no son precisamente…

– Lo sé. –lo interrumpí. – Neji habló bastante de eso cuando decidimos abandonar la aldea como espíritus… Cuando lo oí quedé impactada. Es un chico realmente fuerte para haber aguantado todo lo que tuvo que aguantar.

– Lo es… Si lo es… –estuvo de acuerdo Hizashi. Su mirada se tornó ligeramente melancólica mientras parecía recordar algo. – Cuéntame más sobre él…

– Con gusto. –asentí para luego tomar otro sorbo de té. – Su rencor hacia la rama principal lo llevaron a esforzarse en su entrenamiento ninja, volviéndose un shinobi excepcional… Un prodigio que superaba con creces a la primogénita del clan. –continué relatando. – El estaba en un equipo de tres como todos nosotros… Sus compañeros eran Rock Lee y Tenten, y su sensei era Maito Gai.

– ¿Gai? –preguntó de pronto el castaño interrumpiéndome. Parecía tener sentimientos encontrados ante la mención del sensei de su hijo.

– Si. –reí por lo bajo. – Pero estoy segura de que Neji no le prestaba mucha atención… El único que seguía ciegamente las palabras de Gai-sensei era Lee… –dije con una sonrisa nostálgica. Hablar de todo esto me hacía extrañar mi vieja vida. – Como dije antes, conocí por primera vez a su hijo cuando fuimos a tomar los exámenes chunnin. En estos exámenes uno de mis compañeros, Uzumaki Naruto, abrió los ojos de Neji… A partir de entonces él dejo de sentir rencor hacia la rama principal de los Hyuuga. Seguía siendo un chico estoico y recto, pero… ya no era tan intimidante como antes.

– Es bueno saberlo… –una sonrisa surcó los labios de Hizashi. – Lo único que siempre quise para él fue la felicidad. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa para poder verlo crecer, para intentar darle un poco de alegría en ese mundo podrido.

– Lamentablemente la vida de un shinobi es dura… Pero, creo que, en el final, él pudo encontrar la paz que necesitaba.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue su muerte?

La pregunta fue tan repentina que tuve que controlarme para no soltar la taza que sostenía entre mis manos. De todas las preguntas que Hizashi pudo hacer, no esperaba que preguntase acerca de la muerte de Neji.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas antes de decidirme a responder. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el techo de la vieja choza a la que él me había traído para hablar.

– Estábamos en guerra… La cuarta gran guerra ninja, para ser exactos. –dije tratando de sonar calmada. – Uchiha Obito, haciéndose pasar por Uchiha Madara, les declaró la guerra a las cinco naciones ninja para conseguir el último Jinchuuriki que necesitaba, mi compañero, Naruto. –expliqué. – Tiempo antes de la guerra surgiera, él había estado manipulando desde las sombras a una organización criminal, los Akatsuki, para cazar a todos los Jinchuuriki y extraer los biju que tenían sellados en su interior.

– ¿Eso no es una locura? –preguntó con asombro Hizashi. – Los biju… Solo he podido ver al kyuubi con mis propios ojos… Tener que lidiar con los demás…

– Sin duda era una idea descabellada… –estuve de acuerdo. – Algo que solo a Uchiha Madara se le pudo ocurrir.

– ¿Madara…?

– Oh, el se las ingenió para sobrevivir más años de los que todos creíamos. Él salvó a Obito cuando era niño, y lo manipuló para que hiciese su voluntad antes de finalmente morir. –expliqué. – El objetivo de Madara era volver a crear al Juubi, y con él lanzar un poderoso genjutsu. El Tsukyiomi infinito. Un genjutsu que, según él, nos traería paz y felicidad a todos, ya que nos haría dormir y soñar con el mundo que deseábamos.

– Disculpa mis palabras, pero eso suena como una gran mierda…

– En efecto. –estuve de acuerdo. – Pero a ojos de Madara era el plan ideal para finalmente lograr el objetivo que perseguía desde antes de la fundación de Konoha. Lamentablemente… Estaba tan ciego como para siquiera notar que él mismo también estaba siendo manipulado por una fuente mayor.

– ¿Quién…?

– Sonará surrealista… Pero una diosa. Una diosa controlaba a Madara. –contesté. – Aunque… Creo que me desvíe un tanto de la pregunta en cuestión. –reí nerviosa. – Como dije, la guerra era para conseguir el biju que estaba sellado dentro de Naruto. Las cinco naciones ninja nos aliamos para proteger a Naruto, pero… a pesar de los esfuerzos, el kyuubi cayó en manos del enemigo y el Juubi resurgió. Era realmente aterrador, una bestia que ni en mis peores pesadillas hubiese podido imaginarme. Muchos shinobis murieron por el ataque del Juubi… Su hijo fue uno de ellos.

– Entiendo…

– El protegió a Hinata-chan… El ataque iba originalmente dirigido hacia ella, y el lo recibió por ella. En sus últimos momentos, el se deshizo por completo de todos los resentimientos que había sentido durante su vida, y la jaula que lo aprisionaba se desvaneció. Su hijo murió como un héroe.

– Hubiese deseado que su vida fuese más larga… Que pudiese morir por la edad, y no por heridas de batalla… Sin embargo, me alegra saber que al final haya podido ser feliz. –comentó Hizashi. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo en la mesa frente a nosotros. – Muchas gracias señorita Haruno… Por responder a mis preguntas…

– Sakura. Puede llamarme Sakura. –dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable.

– Sakura. –asintió en señal de comprensión. – ¿Cómo es que perdiste la vida? –Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos. – Lo siento, tal vez no debí preguntar…

– No. Está bien. –sonreí. – Fue realmente poco después del fin de la guerra. Como le dije, el plan del enemigo era lanzar el Tsukyiomi infinito, y tuvo éxito. Los únicos que pudimos escapar del genjutsu fui yo, mis compañeros de equipo, mi sensei, y Uchiha Obito. Fuimos los únicos en pie para librar la batalla final contra la diosa conejo, Kaguya. Luego de una incesante batalla, pudimos derrotarla…

– Pero algo pasó después… ¿Verdad?

Asentí en respuesta.

– Mis compañeros empezaron a pelear. Siempre habían tenido una rivalidad desde pequeños… Pero no pensé que eso fuese a pasar. –expliqué. – Me interpuse entre ellos para evitar que se matasen a ellos mismos. Sus ataques me dieron de lleno perforándome el pecho y el abdomen. Fue un milagro que no hubiese muerto inmediatamente, pero mis heridas no me dejaron sobrevivir lo suficiente como para esperar a un médico que salvase mi vida. –tomé una respiración profunda y cerré mis ojos. – Dije mis últimas palabras, respiré mi último aliento… Y dejé el mundo de los vivos… Cuando volví a despertar, pude presenciar el funeral que Konoha realizó a todos los caídos en la guerra. Allí fue donde me reencontré con Neji. Jamás habíamos sido cercanos durante nuestra vida, pero en nuestra muerte… simplemente parecía correcto mantenernos unidos.

– Entonces has acompañado a mi hijo…

– Y el me acompañó a mí. Nos alejamos de Konoha para evitarnos la frustración de ver a nuestros seres queridos sin poder interactuar con ellos. Empezamos a vivir en el bosque mientras aprendíamos más de nuestra condición como espíritus. Empezamos a conocernos y nos volvimos amigos cercanos.

– ¿Solo amigos? –la pregunta y el tono sugerente que usaba Hizashi hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran de un fuerte carmín.

– ¡S-Solo amigos! –chillé. – N-No creo que Neji me vea de esa forma… –balbuceé nerviosa.

– ¿Y tú?

– ¿E-Eh?

– ¿No lo ves de "esa forma"?

La pregunta me dejó perpleja, pues no sabía realmente qué responder. Jamás había pensado de forma demasiado seria acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Neji.

Era un gran amigo, no cabía duda, y había sido mi pilar de apoyo durante todo este tiempo desde que habíamos muerto. Su presencia era relajante y placentera para mí, y debía admitir que lo encontraba bastante apuesto, pero… ¿Podía esto ser considerado como amor? ¿Amaba a Neji?

La risa de Hizashi me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

– No es necesario que respondas, querida. –dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa cálida. – Aunque debo admitir que me agradaría ver a mi hijo junto a una chica como tú. Puedo decir con certeza que te preocupas por él.

Abrí mi boca para responder a sus palabras, sin embargo, me detuve.

Una sensación bastante familiar, una presencia de alguien que conocía… Si, su chakra era inconfundible, el estaba cerca.

Rápidamente me puse de pie disculpándome con Hizashi antes de salir de la choza a toda velocidad. Necesitaba ir a donde él se encontraba. Necesitaba verlo…

– ¡Neji!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Sakura POV**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo a lo lejos. Su apariencia había cambiado levemente, pero eso no importaba, lo reconocería aún si su alma tomaba un cuerpo totalmente distinto al suyo.

– ¡Neji! –grité mientras intentaba acelerar mi paso aún más.

El parecía venir en mi dirección también, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos encontrásemos cara a cara. En un rápido movimiento salté hacia él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, hundiendo mi rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, permitiéndome llorar por la alegría que sentía de haberlo encontrado finalmente.

Pude sentir sus brazos rodear mi cintura, sosteniéndome con firmeza antes de que me levantase en el aire y me diese un par de vueltas para luego volverme a colocar en el suelo.

– Eres tú… Realmente eres tú… –murmuré aferrándome más a él, como si pudiese desaparecer en cualquier momento. – Te estuve buscando durante todo este tiempo…

– Igual yo. –su suave y masculina voz bailó en mis oídos dándome un sentimiento reconfortante.

Realmente era él… Neji… Mí Neji…

– Te extrañé tanto… Me sentía tan sola sin ti a mi lado. –dije con honestidad. No iba a ocultar cómo me había sentido todo este tiempo sin él. – Este lugar es tan grande que creí que jamás te encontraría.

– Sakura…

– Awww, yo también quiero recibir esa clase de cariño. –la burlona voz de Shunsui se hizo presente arruinando la atmósfera del momento.

Aparté mi rostro del cuello de Neji, solo para notar que tanto Shunsui como Juushiro estaban de pie detrás de mi amigo ¿Acaso habían sido ellos quienes habían guiado a Neji hasta aquí? Los miré por varios segundos antes de dirigir mi mirada hacia la perlada mirada del Hyuuga.

– Estos dos aparecieron en el distrito gritando mi nombre. No entendía cómo era que sabían de mí, pero luego mencionaron que te conocían. –explicó Neji.

– ¡El quiso golpearnos! ¡Tuvimos que decirle que te conocíamos para que se calmara! –exclamó dramáticamente Shunsui, siendo acompañado por una pequeña risa de parte de Juushiro.

– ¿Qué esperaban? Que un par de desconocidos conozcan mi nombre es algo muy sospechoso. Tuve que ser precavido. –se excusó Neji.

– Tengo que darle la razón en esto. –dije para luego soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar las quejas de parte de Shunsui. Parecía un pequeño niño reclamando porque no le habían dado el juguete que él quería. Decidí ignorarlo y me volteé nuevamente a ver a mi amigo. – ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

– Bueno, luego de que nos encontráramos con el viejo un año atrás, desperté en uno de los distritos más alejados. Me costó un tiempo adaptarme a la vida en el lugar, en especial porque no te tenía a mi lado. –sentí mis mejillas calentarse levemente y mi corazón latir rápidamente al escuchar sus palabras. – Durante todo este tiempo lo único que me ha importado es sobrevivir y buscarte a ti ¿Dónde has estado tú? Y… ¿Qué son esas ropas?

Miré mi propia vestimenta recordando que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia shinigami. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de mirarlo.

– Creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar un poco más privado para ponernos al día… De todas formas, hay algo que necesito mostrarme. –contesté.

– ¿Algo que necesitas mostrarme…? –repitió Neji mostrándose levemente confundido.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia Juushiro y Shunsui.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo. –dije honestamente. – Pueden volver ahora, yo lo haré tan pronto como termine aquí.

Shunsui pareció dispuesto a replicar al respecto, sin embargo, fue rápidamente interrumpido por el albino.

– ¿Estarás bien? ¿Segura que no quieres que nos quedemos? –preguntó. El tono en su voz me recordaba a la calidez de un hermano mayor protector.

– Estaré bien. Sé defenderme. –dije.

Juushiro pareció aceptar mi respuesta, pues simplemente se limitó a dar una reverencia en señal de despedida antes de tomar a Shunsui del brazo y llevárselo con él.

– ¿Sakura…?

Ignoré el llamado de Neji. Tomé su mano y comencé a caminar de regreso a la cabaña de Hizashi-san.

– ¿A dónde estamos yendo? –preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños.

– Lo verás pronto. –fue toda la información que di mientras seguía el camino.

Pude sentir como él comenzaba a tensarse a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino. Sabía a la perfección que Neji había sentido la presencia de su padre, pero no se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento al respecto.

Podía imaginar los pensamientos que debían estar recorriendo su mente en este mismo instante: "¿En verdad se trataba de su padre o solo se estaba imaginando cosas?", "¿Realmente podría ver a su padre luego de tantos años?", "¿Su padre lo reconocería?", "¿Qué le diría una vez que estuviesen frente a frente?". La historia de Neji y su padre era realmente trágica y cruel, podía asegurar con total confianza que tan pronto como sus miradas se encontrasen nuevamente, luego de tantos años, un momento realmente emotivo surgiría entre ambos.

Debía admitir que me sentía realmente feliz por Neji. Cuando llegamos a la sociedad de las almas, cuando lo busqué todo este tiempo, jamás se cruzó por mi mente la idea de encontrar a Hizashi-san. Tenía sentido que estuviera aquí, sin embargo, simplemente no había pensado en la posibilidad que esto sucediera. Y ahora… pensar que se reencontrarían, sabía lo bien que le haría a Neji eso.

Me detuve a unos pocos metros de la cabaña al notar que Hizashi-san se encontraba en la puerta, esperándonos. Solté la mano de Neji y me aparté del camino, permitiendo que el diese sus propios pasos ahora.

Neji estaba totalmente petrificado en su lugar, sus ojos abiertos de par en par como si acabase de ver un fantasma -lo cual era un tanto irónico pensándolo bien-. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y podía ver como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Su boca se cerraba y abría intentando pronunciar alguna palabra la cual no conseguía salir.

Sabía que Neji no era normalmente una persona que se rindiera fácilmente a sus emociones. Incluso si algo lo conmovía demasiado, era casi imposible verlo llorar. Pero la situación que se desarrollaba actualmente frente a mis ojos era algo completamente distinto, y era comprensible que él se encontrase al borde del llanto.

Me quedé en silencio observando como Hizashi-san comenzaba a dar el primer paso acercándose a su hijo.

– Neji… –murmuró el hombre mayor con un tono de voz cargado de emociones. – Realmente eres tú… Mira cuanto has crecido mi muchacho…

– O-Otou-san… –fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Neji con un delgado hilo de voz.

Sucedió tan rápido… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en los brazos del otro, transmitiéndose cuanto se habían extrañado.

Solo podía limitarme a observarlos con orgullo y cariño. Luego de tantos años, padre e hijo finalmente se reencontraban.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

– Debo admitir que jamás esperé volver a encontrarme contigo. –comentó Hizashi-san mientras preparaba un par de tazas de té.

Luego de su reencuentro con Neji, nos había hecho pasar a su cabaña insistiendo en que había mucho de que hablar. Neji inmediatamente acepto y yo tampoco pude negarme a su invitación. Ahora nos encontrábamos sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa, sumidos en un ambiente bastante cálido y acogedor.

– Cuando Sakura llegó a distrito gritando tu nombre pensé que estaba loca. –se rió levemente el padre de Neji. – Sé que mi percepción del tiempo está algo distorsionada, pero era lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que aún eras bastante joven como para morir y venir a la sociedad de las almas. Cuando me explicó todo, finalmente entendí. Cuánto lamento que ambos hayan tenido que morir de una forma tan abrupta.

– Está bien… –dije con calma. – A medida que pasa el tiempo, es más fácil acostumbrarse a la idea de que realmente estamos... muertos…

Neji asintió de acuerdo.

– Al menos nuestros sacrificios pudieron ponerle fin a la guerra. –comentó mi amigo, sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de la taza que su padre le ofrecía.

– Las cosas ocurren por una razón, si no estábamos destinados a continuar con nuestra vida, significa que nuestra historia debe continuar aquí, tal vez podamos ayudar aquí. –dije recordando las condiciones de vida que se mantenían en los distritos de Rukongai. – Y tengo varios cambios en mente.

– Lo dices como si tuvieses alguna clase de poder sobre este lugar. –se burló Neji.

– Solo tengo que convencer a Yamamoto-sotaichou…–murmuré de forma distraída, olvidando por completo que aún no le había comentado sobre que me había unido a la academia shinigami.

– ¿Sotaichou? –repitió el castaño con intriga y confusión. Dejó su té sobre la mesa mientras me lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva.

– Yo… –dudé por un par de segundos. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para relatar los hechos. – Hace poco me uní a la academia shinigami. –dije finalmente deteniéndome para ver su reacción.

Los músculos en su rostro se contrajeron levemente ante la sorpresa que mis palabras le habían ocasionado.

– ¿Qué?

– Es una larga historia. –suspiré. – Un Hollow atacó el distrito en el que yo me encontraba viviendo. Me encargué de contenerlo hasta que los shinigamis llegaron, y quedaron tan impresionado de que pude hacerle frente a un Hollow que me propusieron entrenar en su academia y convertirme en uno de ellos.

– ¿Y tú aceptaste? –preguntó incrédulo.

– ¿Está mal…? –inquirí un poco nerviosa por la reacción que Neji me estaba dando. – Mira, realmente no estaba segura de hacerlo al principio… Pero, al final terminó pareciendo una buena idea. Cuando me dieron esta propuesta sentí que por fin tenía un nuevo propósito, que podía hacer algo más que simplemente existir en un distrito con bajas condiciones de vida.

– Sakura…

– No acepté de forma gratuita. –me apresuré a decir. – Les hice prometer que me ayudarían a encontrarte.

Neji apartó la mirada mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

– De todas las cosas que pudiste haber pedido… ¿Priorizaste encontrarme? –preguntó él.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamé como si fuese una obviedad. – Eres mi amigo, mi apoyo emocional desde que nos despertamos en el cementerio de Konoha. No podía simplemente olvidarme de ti como si nada…

Las mejillas de Neji adquirieron una leve tonalidad rosada. Sus labios se entreabrieron para responderme, pero fue cortado por la risa de Hizashi-san.

– Ustedes dos si que e están hechos el uno para el otro. –opinó el hombre mayor. Pude sentir mis mejillas calentarse ante su comentario. – Me hace feliz saber que a pesar de lo que han tenido que pasar se han tenido entre ustedes.

– T-Tou-san…

– Y debo felicitarte hijo mío. Una mujer como Sakura-san es realmente difícil de encontrar. –añadió Hizashi-san.

– ¡N-No somos pareja! –chillé avergonzada.

– S-Solo somos amigos. –habló Neji secundando mis palabras.

– Sin embargo aquí están sonrojándose. –dijo en tono burlón el padre de Neji. – No importa cuanto lo nieguen, cualquiera que los vea desde afuera puede darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tienen entre ustedes.

Bajé la mirada sintiéndome cada vez más avergonzada. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis mejillas debían estar más rojas que un tomate.

No podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Qué estaría pensando Neji en este momento? ¿Se sentiría igual de nervioso que yo? Estaba casi segura de que Neji en verdad no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por mí, pero el hecho de que su padre dijese eso y que él mismo no lo negara, hacia que mi corazón saltara con un sentimiento de anhelo que no podía explicar bien.

– No obstante, no voy a presionarlos para que acepten sus sentimientos en este momento. –dijo finalmente Hizashi-san al ver que ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a decir palabra. – Está comenzando a oscurecer. –comentó volteando su vista hacia la única ventana que tenía la habitación. – No tengo mucho espacio, pero ambos pueden quedarse y pasar la noche aquí.

Neji aceptó de forma casi instantánea. Era de esperarse que ahora que se había reencontrado con su padre quisiese pasar tiempo con él, ya saben… "recuperar el tiempo perdido". Sin embargo, yo no poseía tanta libertad como él.

– ¿Sakura? –me llamó mi amigo castaño al notar que yo no respondía.

– Puedo quedarme… –dije. – Pero tendré que partir al amanecer… Juushiro y Shunsui se preocuparan si no vuelvo pronto al seiretei, y tengo clases a las que asistir mañana.

El ceño de Neji se frunció ante mis palabras. No parecía muy feliz por lo que acababa de decir. Hizashi-san por su parte asintió comprendiendo mis motivos por los cuales mi estadía era tan corta.

Nuestra conversación se extendió por un par de horas más hasta que decidimos que era hora de ir a la cama. Hizashi-san nos armó una cama improvisada con algunas mantas y almohadas, la cual debíamos compartir con Neji.

Hizashi-san se despidió de nosotros, deseándonos buenas noches antes de dejarnos solos.

Neji se acostó primero, acomodándose en el montón de sábanas, pronto yo le seguí acurrucándome a su lado. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho como solía hacerlo antes, y cerré mis ojos mientras me concentraba en oír los latidos de su corazón. Pude sentir como con uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura, y comenzaba a brindar pequeñas caricias cariñosas en mi costado.

Me relajé totalmente en sus brazos y pronto caí dormida sabiendo que, si algo malo sucedía, Neji me protegería…


End file.
